Rey de Corazones
by alice.angie.crepusculo
Summary: Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Katniss Everdeen , una mujer acomplejadapor su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Peeta la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones
1. Prólogo

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO**

* * *

_**ARGUMENTO:**_

Tras haber sido engañada por su novio, Katniss Everdeen, una mujer acomplejada por su físico lleno de curvas, está resuelta a disfrutar de los hombres pero sin perder su corazón en el intento. Y de repente cae en una madriguera, aterrizando en un mundo nuevo, paralelo al nuestro, lleno de erotismo, belleza y repleto de magníficos hombres que adoran sus curvas... Hombres que quieren atarla y compartir unos cuantos juegos sexuales... ¡su sueño hecho realidad!

Lo que ella no sabe es que el Rey Peeta la ha traído a sus dominios para hacerla su compañera, y está dispuesto a capturarla para sí mismo y convertirla en su Reina de Corazones.

_**Prólogo**_

Fue un infierno de mañana. Posiblemente el peor día de su vida, pero Katniss Everdeen se reservaba una opinión al respecto.

Una espesa niebla envolvía la ciudad de San Francisco, perfecto reflejo de su oscuro estado de ánimo mientras ponía un pie en el pórtico de su apartamento y buscaba en su bolso. Acababa de subir los tres pisos a su apartamento, que estaba encima del restaurante _The Dim Sum_ en la calle Grant, y había estropeado su último par de medias de nylon de tamaño grande porque _alguien_ había dejado un cubo de fregar en el rellano del segundo piso.

Maldita sea, tenía que conseguir un nuevo apartamento _y_ una nueva casera.

Y, por supuesto, para poner un broche de oro a su día, mientras hacía la caminata desde su _ex-_trabajo en Market street, todo el camino hasta Grant, cayó en el que era posiblemente el charco más profundo de toda la maldita ciudad. Y sin duda el más contaminado.

Katniss se estremeció, con los dedos de los pies cada vez más adormecidos en sus zapatos. Ahora caminaba empapada _¿dónde estaba esa maldita llave?_ Después de esta mañana, se volvería loca si hubiera perdido la llave de su casa.

Normalmente Katniss estaría en el trabajo en este momento, llevando a cabo eficientemente mundanas tareas secretariales para Plutarch, ese tonto contable para quien _trabajaba_. Sin embargo, cuando había insistido esa mañana que su nombre _no era_ _Mónica*_, y que él _no era_ el Presidente, y que sus funciones de secretaria _no incluían_ chuparle el pene—la despidió.

¡El muy cabrón la había despedido!

Bueno, sería un hijo de puta menos en la CPA cuando su hermana gemela Madge se lo comiera. Siendo una dinámica abogada, Madge se especializaba en acoso sexual, y Katniss tenía toda la intención de contratarla y hacer que ese hijo de puta _pagara._

Katniss dio un grito de frustración y casi tiró su bolso en el cemento agrietado. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?

Una salpicadura aterrizó en su hombro. Muy lentamente se volvió a mirar, a sabiendas de lo que estaría en su gabardina, incluso antes de que lo viera.

Excremento de paloma.

Katniss gimió y se golpeó la frente contra la puerta de madera de su apartamento.

_Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto_.

¿Cómo podría el día, empeorar?

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, más duramente esta vez. Se abrió y tropezó con el umbral, apenas arreglándoselas para no caer de frente. La asaltaron los olores a tocino rancio y alfombras mohosas.

_Maldito Jon_. Su pequeño olvidadizo, _irresponsable_ novio se había olvidado _otra vez_ de cerrar la puerta.

Bueno, esta vez podría ser la única cosa en toda la miserable mañana resuelta a su favor.

A Katniss le dolía desde la cabeza a los pies cuando dejó caer su bolso en el soporte del teléfono justo en la entrada y entonces cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ser despedida, caer en un charco del tamaño de la Bahía de San Francisco, y triturar sus medias, su mejor y más caro par —sin mencionar el excremento— sería tan agotador?

Y todo antes del mediodía.

Se sacó la gabardina sucia por los hombros y la dejó caer en el agrietado linóleo blanco y negro. Se quitó los empapados zapatos y las medias de nylon húmedas. Sus sandalias de tacón bajo estaban en su bolso — todos en la Ciudad junto a la Bahía caminaban arriba y debajo de las empinadas colinas con zapatos cómodos y se llevaban los de tacón para el trabajo. Con sus calles estrechas y con su falta de aparcamiento a bajo costo, nadie conducía al trabajo en San Francisco. En su lugar, caminaban o subían a los autobuses urbanos o montaba en los tranvías.

Katniss exhaló un cansado suspiro mientras tiraba de la corta falda que se había torcido de alguna manera alrededor de sus amplias caderas de manera que la cremallera estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué no podía ser delgada, como su gemela, en vez de tener todas esas gruesas, onduladas y abultadas formas? A Katniss no le hubiera importado en absoluto ser idénticas, siempre y cuando ambas se parecieran a Madge. Lo único que tenían en común eran sus ojos color turquesa.

Katniss suspiró nuevo mientras apretaba la cinta de seda azul que sostenía su cabello hacia atrás, lejos de su cara más redondeada, que la de Madge. Levantó sus finos, largos, castaños y muy rizados cabellos del cuello de la blusa, y miró el teléfono.

Respirando hondo, tomó el auricular y marcó el número del móvil de Madge. _¡Lo que diría cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado!_

"Habla Madge," dijo con voz firme; con la de no-se-metan-conmigo que usaba en las empresas.

"Habla tu gemela favorita," dijo Katniss mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera tejida que su hermana le había dado para su decimoctavo cumpleaños, hacía seis años.

El tono de Madge cambió al instante al tono para los amigos, amantes de la diversión con los que su hermana Katniss había crecido. "Hey, Hermana. ¿Ya te deshiciste de ese perdedor?"

Los ojos de Katniss miraron al techo de la pequeña entrada. Ni a su mejor amiga Maryam, ni a su hermana les había gustado Jon en absoluto. No veían el lado divertido en él, ni la forma en que la hacía reír. "Estás hablando de mi prometido."

Madge resopló. "Sí. El perdedor".

"Lo que sea." Katniss giró el cable de teléfono como una pequeña cuerda para saltar. "Estoy llamando desde casa. ¿Estás en la oficina, o trabajas fuera de tu apartamento hoy?"

"Estoy justo en el piso de arriba." Los documentos crujían mientras Madge hablaba. "¿Debo saltar dos veces?"

"No tendrás por casualidad algún bote de almendra con dulce sabor a moca en el congelador, ¿verdad?" Katniss estiró tenso el cable del teléfono. "Jon se comió la última que tenía. Y maldita sea, tengo que hablar con alguien."

"Dos botes completos. ¿Es un problema de un bote por charla, o un problema de dos cucharadas por bote?"

"Cariño, necesito un bote completo para mí." Katniss dio unos golpecitos con sus largas uñas a la mesita del teléfono, el clic-clac hacía eco en el pasillo vacío. "Algo que sucedió hoy"

_"¿Qué?"_ Katniss podía imaginar a Madge inquieta en la silla mientras casi gritaba la palabra. "No estás herida ni nada, ¿verdad? Lo habría sentido"

"No" Ella tuvo que sonreír a su protectora hermana mayor por dos minutos. "No es nada de eso. Es—"

El grito apasionado de una mujer atravesó la habitación y Katniss se quedó inmóvil.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó Madge con voz de abogada.

"Espera." El corazón de Katniss bombeó fuerte y apretó los dientes. "Estoy a punto de descubrirlo."

Dejó el teléfono en el soporte, y mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana diciendo: "¿Katniss? ¡Será mejor que estés de vuelta al teléfono en treinta segundos o bajaré con un mazo!"

La cabeza de Katniss zumbaba mientras sus pies descalzos caminaban sobre el suelo de linóleo agrietado hacia el único dormitorio. No podía ser. Él no lo haría. _¿Verdad?_

La risa femenina seguida de la familiar de Jon haciéndola gemir de éxtasis confirmó que sí sería capaz. _El hijo de puta la estaba engañado._

Pero tenía que verlo por sí misma. Tenía que ver que su prometido era un perdedor...

Se asomó por el marco de la puerta, y el zumbido en su cabeza aumentó. Efectivamente, Jon estaba desnudo y entre los muslos desnudos de Min, su _delgada_ y hermosa casera, mientras le succionaba los oscuros pezones de sus pequeños y firmes senos.

Y peor aún, estaban _en la cama de Katniss_. La cama que había tenido desde que era adolescente y la que había traído cuando se había mudado lejos de casa.

¡Era su cama!

Katniss quiso gritar, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse. Estaba pasando de nuevo. Maldita sea, _otra vez_. Haber atrapado a su último novio jodiendo al parecer no fue suficiente.

"¿Estás listo para follarme?" Min le preguntó Jon, con sus sensuales ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria.

"Oh, sí, nena." Jon quitó su oscuro pelo rojo de sus ojos mientras ella le agarraba el pene con la mano y lo colocaba en su entrada. "Quiero follarte bien".

"Esto es bueno", desde la cómoda detrás de la puerta de la habitación le llegó la profunda voz de barítono de un hombre, y el zumbido en la cabeza de Katniss alcanzó proporciones épicas.

Su boca se abrió mientras un gran hombre con barba entraba en el centro de la habitación. El tipo estaba parcialmente vestido con pantalones de cuero, cadenas de plata gruesas a juego, y un collar de pinchos. Había engrasado su miembro con algo, y lo acariciaba con la mano, arriba y abajo sobre su erección, mientras sostenía una correa de cuero con una cadena en la otra.

Katniss captó el aroma de las rosas y contuvo el aliento. El idiota estaba usando _su_ crema de cara y cuerpo con aroma a rosas.

Antes de que se hubiera recuperado de _esa_ revelación, el barbudo llegó a Min y Jon, que todavía estaban acariciándose entre sí _en la cama de Katniss_.

Ella no lo podía creer. Jon iba a participar en un ménage à trois cumpliendo _la fantasía de Katniss _con otra mujer.

Cuando Katniss le había dicho a Jon que su fantasía más erótica era ser atada y follada por dos hombres a la vez, se había reído y le había dicho que nunca iba a suceder. Había dicho que tendría que conformarse con su pene en su vagina, y su favorito pene de cristal en el trasero, porque _él_ no lo iba a hacer. Así que ella había experimentado con varios juguetes y había usado su imaginación para el resto.

Y aquí estaba el hijo de puta, a punto de ayudar a Min a tenerlos en ambos extremos.

Sólo que el hombre grande con barba se acercó detrás del trasero flaco de Jon y le dio un par de rápidas bofetadas con la mano.

"¿Estás listo, Jon-boy?"

_¿Jon-boy? _

"Házmelo, Stone."

_¿Házmelo, Stone? _

Katniss miraba con fascinación horrorizada mientras Stone se doblaba sobre Jon, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y fijando la correa de cuero alrededor del cuello de su _ex_-novio, y dejando que la larga y gruesa cadena de plata atada pasara por la espalda de Jon. Stone desenganchó una de las cadenas que colgaban de sus pantalones de cuero, la cadena con dos abrazaderas en ella. Mientras se preguntaba qué diablos iba a hacer con _eso_, Stone se la entregó a Min.

La mujer procedió a fijar de cada una de las abrazaderas en los pezones de Jon, y cuando ella tiró de la cadena, Jon gritó como un cerdo.

"¿Eso duele, esclavo?", Preguntó Min.

"Sí". Chilló la voz de Jon. "Duele realmente rico nena".

Min frunció el ceño y frunció los labios en una mueca. "De aquí en adelante me llamarás mi Ama, y te referirás a Stone como Amo. ¿Entiendes, esclavo?"

"Sí, ama." la respiración de Jon era más dificultosa, tenía una emocionada mirada en sus ojos y sonrojadas las mejillas. "Sí, amo."

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

El pronto—ex-novio_—muerto_ de Katniss era un maldito _sumiso_. Cuando se trataba de sexo, no le importaba las características de pequeño beta en un hombre, aunque ella prefería un alfa — una combinación que era más agradable. Sin embargo, ¿Un sumiso? _Diablos_. Bien para otros, pero no para ella.

"Te permitiré follarme, esclavo." Min redujo sus exóticos ojos. Puso tensas las cadenas y Jon tensó la mandíbula."Pero no te vendrás hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Está claro esclavo?

"Sí, Min." Jon gritó cuando ella tiró de las cadenas, rápidamente dijo, "Quiero decir, sí, ama".

Cuando llegó a las caderas de Jon, Stone presionó su pene erecto contra el trasero del _esclavo_. Él agarró el miembro de Jon, no muy gentilmente, y golpeó con látigo de cuero cerca de sus bolas.

"Se siente bien, ¿no esclavo?" Retumbó la voz baja de Stone.

Jon chilló de nuevo. "Muy bien".

Stone tomó la larga cadena que colgaba de su cuello y golpeó el trasero de Jon con él, lo suficiente como para dejar una roncha roja y Jon gritó.

"¡Amo!", Gritó Jon. "¡Quiero decir, muy bien, Amo!"

Stone tomó su pene bien lubricado y lo colocó al lado del rojo ano de Jon. "Esto va a doler, y a ti te va a encantar, ¿no es así, esclavo?"

Lamiéndose los labios, Jon respondió: "Sí, amo."

"Mueve tu polla a la vagina de Min." Stone golpeó la cadena por el trasero de Jon.

Jon respondió con otro grito y un "¡Sí, amo!" Y luego hundió su miembro en el agujero de Min.

"Muy buen esclavo," dijo mientras tiraba de sus pezones con las abrazaderas. "Ahora, cuando Stone te folle, quiero que me penetres sin parar. Si te detienes entonces me veré obligada a castigarte. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, ama."

Katniss no podía creer lo emocionado que se veía Jon. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando de cada pedacito de esta rutina Dom/sub y estaba realmente disfrutándola. Una parte de ella se preguntó si sólo debía girar y alejarse, pero otra parte quería ver lo lejos que Jon podía llegar.

En el siguiente segundo se enteró, mientras Stone tiraba con fuerza de la cadena del collar de Jon mientras hundía su polla en el trasero de Jon y comenzaba a golpearlo sin piedad.

Jon, literalmente, gritó.

"¿Qué te parece esto, esclavo?", Gritó Stone mientras penetraba el trasero de Jon y lo azotaba al mismo tiempo con la cadena.

"Me encanta, amo," dijo Jon, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Min tiró de las abrazaderas de pezón y Jon volvió a gritar. "Lo siento, ama " dijo él y comenzó a penetrarla con su excusa-de-pinchazo. "Eso duele tan bien, mi ama y amo."

"Oh. Mi. Dios". El ronco susurro sobresaltado de Madge sacó a Katniss de su trance horrorizado.

Su mirada saltó a la de su gemela y vio a Madge sosteniendo un mazo como si estuviera a punto de utilizarlo contra una cucaracha gigante. Una realmente grotesca come hombres cucaracha. Katniss supo por la mirada en el rostro de Madge que Jon iba a salir muy lastimado, mucho más, una vez que consiguieran llegar hasta él.

"Ese hijo de puta te ha estado engañando." La voz-de-abogado-en-el-juzgado de Madge cortó lo que ocurría _en la cama de Katniss_.

Todos los movimientos inmediatamente cesaron. Los tres se congelaron cuando sus miradas se fijaron en Katniss y Madge

"Mierda" masculló Jon.

Katniss lo miró con más frialdad de lo que nunca creyó posible. "Querrás decir, mierda, _ama_."

Y con eso giró sobre sus talones descalzos y se marchó. Tenía que salir de la casa, _ahora_.

Infiernos, nunca sería capaz de dormir en esa cama de nuevo, mucho menos en ese apartamento.

Detrás de ella escuchó a Madge caer sobre los bastardos. Katniss no tenía duda de que el apartamento estaría limpio de toda la escoria en un momento.

El zumbido en su cabeza realmente estaba llegando al nivel de migraña. Katniss se puso un par de zapatos de caminar secos, tomó su chaqueta de béisbol de los San Francisco Giants, y agarró el bolso del soporte donde el auricular del teléfono todavía colgaba de su cordón.

En el fondo, oyó quejarse a Jon defendiéndose cuando empezó, "Si Katniss no fuera tan gorda, yo no hubiera tenido que —"

Un chasquido se escuchó y entonces el grito de Madge "¡Hijo de puta!" cubrió el resto de las palabras del pelmazo mientras dejaba caer el mazo. Chillidos y gritos salieron del club de perversión inmediatamente después.

Sin mirar atrás, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Katniss huyó a la seca mañana de San Francisco.


	2. Capítulo 1

**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**

**Bueno ayer fue un día triste para todos los Hunters por la muerte de Phillip Seymour. Siempre en nuestros corazones gran Plutarch.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

El Rey Peeta se pasó la mano por su luminosa barba y flexionó sus poderosos músculos mientras fruncía el ceño a las cuatro cartas boca abajo sobre la _mesa de té_. Las cartas se burlaban de él desde el cuadro brillante que la Hechicera Rue utilizaba para predecir el destino de los cuatro reinos a lo largo de las tierras Tarok.

Junto a él, la hechicera se movió y un corazón de cristal rojo se bamboleó en cada uno de sus erectos pezones, ambos corazones brillando a la luz de las velas. "Es el momento de elegir, Milord".

Peeta gruñó y miró las cartas. "_¿Cómo puedo simplemente elegir una tarjeta cuando la suerte de mi reino descansa en mis manos?_" El rey apretó los puños y se tragó un gruñido. "_Es un gesto demasiado simple para el destino de mi pueblo."_

Cambió su atención de la mesa del té a las paredes cobalto de la cámara privada de la hechicera. Mientras que el resto de su reino era amplio y bien iluminado, el cuarto de Rue era oscuro y misterioso, reflejando a la hechicera misma. Un millar de aromas inundaban al rey con inciensos que agudizaban sus sentidos... madreselva, sebo, perfumes, aceites, elixires, y más desconcertantes olores que seguramente sólo la bruja podía identificar.

El fulgor de la vela bailaba y parpadeaba con la suave brisa que se agitaba a través de la única ventana y a través del pecho desnudo de Peeta. Un velo de puras perlas caía a uno y otro lado de la gran ventana que ofrecía una impresionante vista de su reino. En contraste con sus oscuros pensamientos, la luz del sol de afuera calentaba las flores brillantes en los jardines reales con el arco iris y jugaba más adelante con nuevos crecimientos. Los pájaros, ardillas, ardillas voladoras, y cualquier otra especie animal se apareaban con el fervor de la primavera, con la siembra de semillas de un sinnúmero de nuevas generaciones de bebés. Muchos de los súbditos de Peeta retozaban en todo el amplio jardín, desnudos, como solían estar, y ofreciéndose los unos a otros placer.

Debería haber sido también un momento de crecimiento para la gente de Peeta, — un tiempo para que los hombres pusieran las semillas en los vientres de sus parejas. Un momento para mirar hacia adelante a los nuevos nacimientos en el otoño.

Las venas se elevaron a lo largo de la superficie de los músculos de Peeta mientras la rabia lo llenaba de nuevo por haber sido incapaz de romper el poderoso hechizo de Johanna... la magia negra que había puesto sobre las mujeres de Tarok, que las había hecho incapaces de concebir durante casi dos décadas.

Su fracaso en poner fin a esta guerra mental desenterraba el alma de Peeta. Apretó el puño y lo levantó hacia el sur, donde el reino de la perra asomaba en un bestial pantano bajo las Montañas Malachad.  
Al diablo con los cielos, porque iba a encontrar alguna manera de terminar con el reinado de brujería negra de Johanna.

Lo qué Rue había ofrecido a los Reyes de Tarok... ¿Cómo podría tal magia ser su salvación?

"_Quizá la primavera será un momento de renovación una vez más"_. El pensamiento se agitó dentro de él, y gruñó.

"Debe elegir una, Milord", dijo Rue, con un toque de urgencia en su melódica voz.

Peeta vio el ceño fruncido de la hermosa bruja, pero sus ojos se redujeron a la posición correcta de respeto, con su ancha postura y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Un brillo de fino polvo rojo estaba en la superficie de sus párpados delineándolos. Los corazones de cristal rojo brillaban, con cada movimiento de sus pezones como bayas oscuras, y un collar de cuero carmesí colgaba del delgado cuello de Rue. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre sus pálidos pechos y casi llegaba al monte depilado que brillaba con humedad.

Un impulso primario rugió a través Peeta y apretó los puños para contenerse. Podía oler la excitación de la hechicera, su deseo de una buena penetrada por parte del rey. Quizá la recompensaría con placeres de la carne. Quizá no. Todo dependía de si quedaba o no satisfecho con la elección que debía hacer ahora.

Por el futuro de su pueblo. Para el futuro de su reino.

Con otro gruñido, Peeta movió la mano, señalando las condenadas cartas. "¿Qué pasa si te ordeno que elijas por mí, bruja?"

"N-no puedo, milord." Los ojos de hielo y fuego de Rue se mantuvieron bajos, aunque se imaginó la caricia de su brillante mirada ámbar a lo largo de su polla. A pesar de su longitud se apretaba dura debajo de sus negros pantalones. "Debe ser su elección", añadió en un susurro.

Peeta extendió una mano para tocar el corazón brillante en su pezón izquierdo. "¿Incluso si eso significara castigo?"

Rue contuvo audiblemente el aliento y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. "Sí, milord."

"¿Qué pasa si me acuesto con alguno de mis otros sirvientes en vez de ti, mientras miras, para enseñarte una lección de obediencia?", Preguntó él mientras sacudió el corazón que colgaba del otro pezón.

"Yo aceptaré cualquier castigo que considere necesario, Milord." El pecho de Rue se presionó hacia su palma y estaba seguro de que estaba mirando su polla, más hambrienta. "Solo debe elegir a su futura compañera."

Le pellizcó el pezón y contuvo su aliento admirablemente bien, pero Peeta no tenía duda de que su hechicera estaba disfrutando de la sensación de sus callosos dedos jalando y trabajando sobre el tierno botón. Mirando atentamente la cara de Rue, soltó su pezón y arrastró los dedos por su plano vientre hasta su desnudo monte de Venus. Con un solo movimiento lo tomó y deslizó un dedo en la deliciosa apertura, húmeda.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una media sonrisa mientras la veía morderse los labios, obviamente tratando de contener un gemido. Para jugar con la excitación de Rue, permitió que una dosis de feromonas _tigri_ fluyera sobre ella.

La hechicera comenzó a temblar. Una fina capa de dulces cuentas afloró en su piel blanca, sus pezones crecieron visiblemente con más fuerza, y su Quim le empapó los dedos. "El tiempo es nuestro enemigo, Milord", la hechicera le recordó con un ronco murmullo. "Elija..._ por favor._"

Peeta gruñó y se llevó el dedo de su apertura a la boca. "El sabor de miel de tu deseo, hechicera. Tu deseo es que tu rey te penetre. "

Rue separó sus labios rubí oscuro y le dio entrada al dedo en su caliente boca. Lo tomó como si fuera su miembro, chasqueando la lengua a lo largo del dedo y aplicando una profunda succión.

Su erección creció aún más fuerte, y los pensamientos eróticos casi lo consumieron... tirar a la hechicera boca abajo sobre la mesa de té entre las cartas. Liberaría la polla de sus pantalones y la penetraría por detrás, fuerte y rápido, mientras que azotaba las nalgas de su trasero con su propio miembro. No tenía duda de que Rue disfrutaría de esos placeres y le pediría más, como siempre lo hacía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era elegir una maldita carta.

Peeta deslizó su dedo de entre sus labios y gruñó de nuevo mientras se enfrentaba a la mesa de té.

Cuatro cartas. Cuatro reyes. Cuatro compañeras.

Cuando Peeta finalmente señaló la carta, él sabía que su emblema, el que guiaba el Reino de los Corazones, aparecería. Su destino y el destino de su futura pareja se cerraban. Como hermano mayor y Gran Rey de Tarok, en este momento le tocaba a él.

Su expresión seguramente mataría a cualquiera que optara por entrar en la cámara de la hechicera en ese momento, pero el cuarto se mantuvo en silencio durante la respiración suave de Rue. Sin duda, cuanto más tiempo se tomara, más excitada se pondría la bruja, a la espera de lo que podría ser su _castigo sexual._ Si se atrevía a emitir más de sus feromonas de gran alcance, Rue se convertiría en una salvaje por la necesidad y la pasión. Ella se hincaría de rodillas y le rogaría por su miembro.

_¡Basta! _

Nunca era indeciso, su propia vacilación lo enfureció. No sentía ningún deseo hacia una compañera desconocida de uno de los otros muchos mundos, pero su gente estaba muriendo. No habían nacido niños de las mujeres Tarok durante casi dos décadas... las mujeres eran fértiles, sin embargo, nadie podía concebir debido al condenable hechizo de Johanna y su legión de bakirs.

Una nueva esperanza había surgido entre los hermanos Tarok una vez que en las cartas de la hechicera se había puesto de manifiesto, cómo su gente podía sobrevivir y prosperar. Una vez que un hombre Tarok se emparejaba, lo hacía para toda la vida... y si Peeta elegía a la mujer equivocada... no habría herederos de su reino y pocas esperanzas inmediatas para su pueblo.

Se verían obligados a librar una guerra física contra El Reino Malachad, mientras que trataban de impedir la guerra mental de los bakirs al mismo tiempo. Incontables guerreros Tarok iban a morir, y Peeta se negaba a gastar una preciosa vida. Iba a encontrar otra manera de derrotar a la perra Johanna.

Flexionando sus bíceps, Peeta sostuvo su mano hacia abajo, y poco a poco invadió las cartas. Los intrincados diseños geométricos de la parte posterior de la primera brillaban, y la carta vibró contra la superficie brillante de la mesa.

"Sí, milord" susurró la bruja detrás de él, con su timbre de voz rico en pasión, demostrando que ella podría llegar al clímax inmediatamente. "Tómela".

Esta vez, sin dudarlo, Peeta, alcanzó la carta que llamaba su alma, que llamaba a los elementos más básicos de su naturaleza. El calor se precipitó a través suyo, caliente y feroz, mientras el tatuaje del corazón sobre su bíceps izquierdo lo quemó con un fuego interior al tomar la carta.

El poder que fluía iba más allá de cualquiera que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Su polla se puso tan rígida que era casi seguro de que derramaría su semilla sobre la mesa de té y las tres cartas restantes.

En el momento en que volcó su carta elegida, Peeta retumbó de satisfacción. _Perfecto_. Esta mujer ciertamente funcionaría... una mujer nacida para ser su compañera. Con sus ojos verdes agua como el cielo de Tarok, largo cabello castaño almendrado que caía sobre sus hombros, muslos suaves para deslizarse entre ellos, pechos lo suficientemente completos como para llenar sus grandes manos, y labios generosos para deslizar sobre su miembro. Con toda seguridad iba a encontrar un uso para la cinta de raso azul que llevaba en el pelo...

Estrechó la carta en su mano e hizo que se desvaneciera, usando su magia para enviarla a la bóveda real para su custodia.

"Ven, hechicera," ordenó mientras cambiaba a la forma de caza. Dio un profundo y vibrante gruñido que causó que Rue temblara.

Peeta giró sus ojos verdes hielo a la hechicera mientras añadía a su pensamiento — "_tengo una presa que cazar"._

Katniss colocó su bolso en un banco del parque y se sentó junto a él. Estaba en algún lugar en el centro del Golden Gate Park, justo al lado de uno de los muchos caminos, en un lugar aislado. Apenas había notado, ausente, el anuncio varios metros detrás de donde estaba sentada, vagamente sabía dónde estaba, pero ahora realmente le importaba un comino.

Los músculos le dolían mientras bebía su entorno... lleno de eucaliptos, cipreses y pinos, hierba suave, y flores silvestres. El parque era un gran bosque y fue a menudo un lugar de refugio para ella, un lugar donde podía trabajar en cualquier problema que pudiera estarla molestando.

Había estado caminando durante horas y había tomado un par de autobuses urbanos para llegar aquí. Mientras pasaba por todas las gamas de la emoción: una gran dosis de autocompasión, enojo consigo misma por ser tan _estúpida_ como para estar con Jon, en primer lugar ira contra _el hijo de perra_, por el hecho que Jon la había usado y engañado.

Pero lo que oía una y otra vez en su mente, lo que más la hería, era lo último que le había oído decir a Jon: _Si Katniss no estuviera tan gorda_...

Katniss apoyó la espalda contra la dura madera del banco del parque y se quedó mirando las hojas del árbol de eucalipto por encima. Un dolor fuerte se asentó en su corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior duro para evitar que temblara. Jon no valía una maldita lágrima de ella. Después de que había pescado a su ex-novio Steve hacía mucho tiempo acostándose con una chica que había conocido en la lavandería del apartamento, nunca pensó que confiaría en un hombre de nuevo. Luego llegó Jon con su perverso sentido del humor y personalidad infantil.

Dios era una idiota. Había estado tan desesperada por amor que una vez más se había conformado con un perdedor.

¿Por qué no podía encontrar a un hombre que la amara _por ella misma_? ¿Qué pasaba por ser talla 16? Se sentía cómoda con su propia piel... por lo general. Incluso se mantenía en muy buena forma con todas las caminatas alrededor de la ciudad en lugar de tomar el tranvía o el autobús a la mayoría de los lugares a los que iba.

Bien_, nunca_ volvería a confiar su corazón a cualquier hombre. A partir de ahora iba a ser más como Madge y acostarse con ellos y después dejarlos.

Por extraño que pareciera, Katniss se dio cuenta de que sintió alivio junto con el dolor. Al igual que una parte de ella había reconocido hacía mucho tiempo, y como Madge había dicho un millón de veces, Jon _no_ era el hombre adecuado para ella.

¿Hombre? Sí, claro. Como si Jon siquiera hubiera estado cerca de ser un hombre _de verdad_.

De la nada surgió una explosión de risa que fue directo a sus labios. Los pájaros se asustaron en los pinos cercanos, se sentó y se puso la mano sobre la boca. Pero ante el recuerdo de la cara sorprendida de Jon al verla observándolo con el trasero expuesto, Katniss rió por lo bajo de nuevo, y luego estalló en una gran carcajada. Se rió con tanta fuerza que su vientre le dolió y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Cuando finalmente se calmó y hubo borrado el último vestigio de humedad de sus ojos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta, casi maníaca que sabía estaba en su rostro. "Imagínate, Katniss, querida", murmuró en voz alta, "hoy ciertamente no puede ser más interesante de lo que ya lo es ¿no?"

Unas ardillas charlaban sobre la rama de un ciprés, y Katniss lo entendió como que estaban de acuerdo. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se quitó los zapatos para caminar y movió los dedos de sus pies descalzos sobre el césped. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó el tubo nuevo de loción perfumada de frambuesa que había comprado en una tienda de spa en su camino al parque. Después de ver la grasosa polla de Stone embadurnada con su crema _favorita _con aroma a rosa, había decidido que definitivamente era tiempo de algo nuevo.

Sudorosa y cansada por su larga caminata, se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre el banco junto a ella. Sí, sin duda la había pegado con los hombres. Iba a ser más como su hermana gemela y simplemente disfrutaría de ellos y del sexo sin compromiso. Infiernos, bien podría hacer que su fantasía se hiciera realidad y tener dos hombres a la vez.

Si pudiera encontrar a dos hombres que disfrutaran de las mujeres con exceso de peso. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que había privacidad, desde que empezó la tarde no había visto a nadie en su camino hacía aquí. Con un rápido movimiento se subió la falda y puso algo de la loción entre sus muslos. Esa era una cosa de la que Madge no tenía por qué preocuparse ya que era tan malditamente delgada, sus muslos nunca se frotaban entre sí. Y debido a que Katniss estaba bastante llenita, y como se había quitado las medias de nylon en el apartamento, sus muslos estaban bien irritados.

La loción calmó su piel mientras la alisaba sobre la carne suave. Su mano rozó la entrepierna de sus bragas y por un momento salvaje las visualizó resbalar y llevarla al orgasmo aquí en el parque. La humedad inundó su vagina y estremeció sus pezones. _¿En qué estoy pensando? _

Pero el deseo de hacer precisamente eso era casi abrumador... como si una fuerza estuviera dirigiéndola. Con otra rápida mirada al parque oscuro, deslizó sus bragas por sus caderas y tobillos y, entonces las guardó en el fondo de su bolso.

_Sí. Eso estaba mejor_.

Frunció el ceño ante sus grandes pechos, su escote se insinuaba claramente en la apertura de los cordones de su blusa. Sus pezones y pechos estaban todos apretados, rogando que los liberara del sujetador.

Una vez más la fuerza que parecía dirigirla le dijo: _hazlo. Hazlo ahora._

Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Quién la iba a ver? Se pondría la chaqueta de nuevo, de todos modos.

Fue mucho más difícil quitarse el sujetador, y por un momento sus pechos desnudos estuvieron expuestos al aire fresco, con el sudor frío en su piel, sus pezones cada vez se contraían más dolorosamente. Después de que puso el sostén en su bolso junto con su ropa interior, empezó a tirar de su blusa hacia abajo, pero se detuvo.

En cambio, echó otro vistazo alrededor y luego empujó la blusa más arriba sobre sus pechos. Una sensación deliciosamente traviesa corrió sobre su piel, y su vagina se puso tan mojada que pudo sentir la humedad filtrándose por sus muslos. Puso más de la loción de frambuesa en sus manos y masajeó la delicada piel de sus pechos pellizcando los pezones tensos. Era tan relajante y estimulante acariciarse a sí misma, que todo el estrés del día pareció escapar.

Maldita sea, estaba cerca de correrse, sólo por jugar con sus pechos.

Mmmmm... Le encantaba el olor de las frambuesas. De alguna manera era aún más excitante, mezclado con los olores de los árboles circundantes a pino y ciprés, y al olor del Océano Pacífico. Casi podía oír las olas empujando contra la costa, luego retroceder, sólo para golpear la arena una y otra vez.

Contra su voluntad, los párpados Katniss revolotearon cerrándose y se imaginó el hombre sin rostro de sus fantasías. Él siempre tenía el pelo claro y era musculoso, potente y muy dominante. Tal vez por eso no le importaban los hombres sumisos... porque profundamente _ella_ quería ser dominada.

Qué increíble sensación sería. Sentirse poseída y apreciada. Saber que era la puta de un hombre y que el hombre era _su todo_. Un hombre que tuviera control de sí mismo, un hombre que fuera dueño de su propio destino. Un hombre que le diera tanto como lo haría, y mucho más.

Se imaginó que el hombre empujaba sus rodillas y obligaba a su polla a través de sus labios. Tal vez sus muñecas estarían atadas a su espalda mientras apretaba las manos en su pelo y follaba su boca. Y ella tomaría todo de él, disfrutando del poder que tendría sobre él y de su placer.

Un zumbido débil sacó a Katniss de su fantasía. Su teléfono celular. _Probablemente Madge otra vez,_ pensó mientras se bajaba la blusa, buscaba en su bolso y sacaba el teléfono plateado y delgado. Su hermana la había llamado tres veces ya, sólo para estar segura que Katniss estaba bien. Durante una de las llamadas, Katniss le había dicho de ese hijo de puta de Plutarch, y Madge se había molestado aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho por Jon.

Katniss comprobó el identificador de llamadas, y por supuesto, era Madge. Lo abrió y presionó el botón. "Sigo diciendo que estoy bien ", dijo mientras pasaba un dedo a lo largo del diseño de la pulsera tejida.

"Hola a ti también, hermanita." La voz de Madge cambió a su tono de negocios. "¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?"

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Katniss tiró de su falda y se cubrió, con su excitación desapareciendo como el sol a través de los árboles del parque. "Necesitaba caminar. Y no hay manera de que permanezca en el apartamento, _nunca más_."

"Todo ha quedado resuelto." El tono de Madge sostenía una suave satisfacción. "Te contaré todo cuando llegues a mi apartamento".

Katniss tuvo a sonreír. No había duda de que Madge había estado ocupada aterrorizando a la patrona y a su ex novio. Tal vez debería haberse quedado y observado. El espectáculo habría sido probablemente por lo menos tan bueno como el que Jon, Min y Stone le habían dado.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde diablos estás?" Madge estaba diciendo. "Se está haciendo tarde."

"Golden Gate Park." Katniss estiró el cuello y su mirada encontró el anuncio del parque varios metros detrás de donde estaba sentada, y le dijo a Madge exactamente dónde estaba.

"Cojo la Harley y te encontraré allí en veinte minutos." Sonó un tintineo de las llaves a través del teléfono y Madge agregó, "Recogeremos comida Tailandesa en el camino de regreso."

El estómago de Katniss gruñó. No había comido desde el desayuno. "Una orden de panang de pollo para mí, y con picante."

Después de que su hermana colgó, Katniss cerró el teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su bolso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse la chaqueta, vio un destello blanco por la esquina de su ojo. Algo pequeño se había precipitado al suelo justo detrás del enorme tronco de un árbol de eucalipto.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió obligada a investigar, como _si tuviera_ que saber lo que era. Su chaqueta se deslizó de sus dedos mientras se levantaba del banco del parque. Una ráfaga de viento agitó su largo pelo castaño sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba descalza por la hierba hasta el árbol. Apoyó una mano contra su áspero tronco, en los jirones de corteza y miró alrededor de él.

Había un conejo blanco como la nieve con orejas caídas. El conejo tenía los ojos brillantes de color rosa y una linda naricita rosa que tembló cuando la miró.

Katniss sonrió. Tenía que ser la mascota de alguien — definitivamente no era de la variedad silvestre. "Apuesto a que estás perdido, ¿No, cariño?" Murmuró mientras daba un paso adelante. Vaciló y entornó los ojos... ¿Un tigre blanco?

El conejito se transformó ante sus ojos en una de esos enormes tigres blancos raros que había visto en un show de magia en Las Vegas.

_Bueno, Katniss, ahora estás alucinando. Es hora de ir a visitar al médico... o mejor aún, a un psiquiatra. _

Comenzó a alejarse de la ficción de su imaginación mientras la tierra se hundía debajo de sus pies descalzos.

El terror estalló en ella cuando la lanzó a la nada... ¡Estaba cayendo!

Katniss gritó mientras caía por el aire tan espeso que se sentía como pudín. Más rápido y más rápido caía por el negro vacío.

No podía dejar de gritar, no podía dejar de caer.

La luz brillante apuñalaba sus ojos, y luego se cerró de golpe a su espalda, en una superficie. El aire salió de sus pulmones y el dolor atravesó su cabeza.

Por un breve instante le pareció ver un enorme tigre blanco mirándola, pero luego no había nada.

Su vista se limitó a un pico hasta que la mota de la luz restante se redujo al tamaño de una cabeza de alfiler.

Todo quedó a oscuras.


	3. Capítulo 2

_******LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO**_

Hola chicas queria que comentasen los capis solo para saber si os gusta la adaptación. Es la primera vez que escribo con los personajes de THG pero simplemente saber si os gusta o no porque si no os gusta seria mejor que borrase la historia.

Besos, Angy

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Peeta alzó la felina y furiosa mirada de la mujer inmóvil, tendida de espaldas delante de él. Gruñendo y dejando al descubierto sus colmillos, trató de darle una tremenda patada a Gale. _"Maldita fuera. Les había dado instrucciones de que tuvieran cuidado con la mujer cuando se la llevaran por el camino_", gritó Peeta con el pensamiento. _¡Esta es la futura Alta Reina!_

Con un rugido, Gale enseñó sus propios colmillos y dio una mirada feroz a Peeta. "_La sierva vive_", gruñó Gale. "_Pero si te estás buscando una pelea, con mucho gusto te obligaré, hermano._" Sus músculos ondularon debajo de su chaqueta de rayas brillantes como si se preparara para la primavera.

Poco a poco Peeta se volvió hacia el tigre blanco para que quedaran frente a frente, nariz con nariz, barba con bigote. Podía oler aroma de la furia Gale, podía ver la rabia apenas controlada en sus ojos verdes de bestia.

"¿Qué quieres que haga, milord?" Rue interrumpió desde detrás de ellos, con un rastro de diversión en su voz. Había visto muchas veces los choques de los cuatro hermanos, pelearse con puños de hombre, o como tigres con garras y dientes, sin una razón mayor que la emoción y el reto de una buena pelea.

El Gran Rey pasó su depredadora mirada a la hechicera. "_Fetch, Finnick y Haymitch. Comenzaré la introducción de la futura reina a nuestras formas al momento en que despierte._"

"Sí, milord." Se encontró con los ardientes ojos ámbar de Rue brevemente, y leyó el placer y la anticipación en su expresión. "Regresaré inmediatamente con tus hermanos." Bajó la mirada, con un toque de sonrisa completa en sus labios, con los pezones destacándose duros y erectos, lo que permitió a los corazones colgar libremente de ellos.

"_Date prisa, hechicera"_, Peeta ordenó y dio un gruñido. _"Y te veré disfrutando de tu parte en esta demostración. "_

La hechicera se inclinó y volvió al castillo, con su pelo negro acariciando sus caderas mientras caminaba desnuda alejándose. La cadena de plata brillante unida a su cuello colgaba por debajo de su pelo, por la espalda y se movía a lo largo de la ranura de las nalgas de su trasero. Sí... sin duda Rue gozaría mostrándole a la futura reina los placeres que debían tenerse en cuenta en este reino.

El retumbo del Gran Rey se convirtió en un ronroneo salvaje mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la inconsciente mujer a sus pies. Su cabello almendrado—castaño estaba extendido sobre la hierba como un velo de seda fina que brillaba con el sol de primavera. Sus oscuras pestañas descansaban como medias lunas contra sus pálidas mejillas, y sus labios color rosa llenos estaban fruncidos juntos en un pequeño puchero.

Un fuerte deseo de proteger a esta dama se apoderó de Peeta, a diferencia de lo que había conocido antes, sus entrañas se apretaron. El endurecimiento en su pecho se sentía como si las cadenas ataran su corazón tan a fondo mientras pretendía vincular a esta mujer a él.

"_La muchacha es hermosa"_, Gale dijo en su pensamiento, las palabras desde un lado de él. _"Será agradable entrenarla"_

Peeta puso atrás la prisa de poseerla que lo inundó con la declaración de Gale. Como si solo Peeta tocara la suave piel de esta mujer, sintió el calor de sus hermosas curvas apretadas contra su longitud, y el gusto de su encantador Quim. Pero así no eran las formas en Tarok, o en cualquiera de los cuatro reinos.

"_Esta muchacha de la que hablas, es la futura Gran Reina,_" Peeta le recordó a sus gemelos. Pero sus lomos se apretaron y la emoción de la anticipación corrió por sus venas al pensar en los placeres que él y sus hermanos darían a esta mujer, juntos durante el vínculo de la mente. _"Vayan a la fuente y prepárense para iniciar mi premio."_

Gale gruñó, con sus ojos verdes quemando su temperamento por recibir órdenes como un mero sirviente. Con otro gruñido, se volvió hacia los jardines, con la cola moviéndose mientras se alejaba.

Peeta desestimó la ira de su hermano y se volvió hacia la doncella. Su respiración suave y el latido de su corazón eran tan fuertes que llegaban a sus oídos. Por encima de ellos los pájaros cantaban en las ramas del árbol _thech'tok,_ y la fuente gorjeaba y salpicaba el otro lado de la ligera subida.

El rey caminó alrededor de la mujer, mientras sus agudos sentidos se mantenían al tanto de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Olió su ropa, la que definitivamente iba a desaparecer. Nunca soportaría cualquier cosa, sino las mejores telas transparentes para cubrir las voluptuosas formas de su futura reina, sin nada en absoluto.

Otro posesivo estruendo se levantó en su garganta cuando acarició la curva de sus pechos al aire en la apertura de su túnica. Olía a frambuesas y a calor femenino, y era todo lo que podía hacer para frenar su lujuria. Podría cambiar de nuevo a su forma de hombre y tomar a esta mujer fuerte y rápido al momento en que despertara. Ella conocería únicamente su placer y fácilmente podría asegurarse que pidiera más.

Sin embargo, como Gran Rey nunca se permitía un lapso de control, independientemente de la tentación. Su lucha por el control se hizo aún más intensa a medida que movía su cabeza hacia el paño que cubría su monte de Venus y se bebía el aroma de sus jugos. Con el hocico le hizo subir la tela, dejando al descubierto los suaves rizos de su montículo. Gale había hecho bien su trabajo cuando la había influenciado para que se quitara la ropa interior. Si la mujer no hubiese estado tan distraída por el sonido del timbre de aquella-caja-de-voz- por la que había hablado, Gale muy bien podría haber conseguido toda su ropa antes de llegar a Tarok.

La nariz de Peeta tocó su monte de Venus y respiró hondo.

_Una muestra. _

Se permitió el lujo de un solo golpe de su lengua a lo largo de toda su abertura. Su estruendo se convirtió en un ronroneo profundo mientras se vanagloriaba con su sabor dulce y salado, y el suave gemido que dio mientras abría los muslos y levantaba las caderas, rogando por más, incluso en su sueño.

Las orejas de Peeta se irguieron hacia el arco iris de los jardines. Sus tres hermanos y la hechicera habían llegado a la fuente, preparados para llevar a su futura esposa a una visión de los placeres de su reino.

Bajando la cabeza, el rey le dio un codazo al blando material que le cubría los pechos y liberaba el color rosa de sus pezones. Con un golpe de su áspera lengua, le lamió un brote, llevándolo a un máximo ajustado. La mujer suspiró y arqueó la espalda, empujando el pecho hacia él. Lamió su otro pezón, decidido a despertar a su futura esposa de una manera que le abrieran sus sentidos al fuego.

_Había llegado el momento_.

Rugió su satisfacción mientras ella gemía de nuevo. La mujer sería perfecta.

Ella obedecería y se sometería a cada demanda.

Y probablemente pasaría las pruebas que le permitirían convertirse en su reina.

Esta vez la fantasía del hombre sin rostro rubio fue más intensa de lo que jamás fue. Katniss casi pudo sentir su boca sobre su vagina y luego los golpes duros de su lengua contra sus pezones. Casi como lija áspera, con la sensación haciéndose aún más estimulante y emocionante. El dolor en su vagina fue mayor y tuvo la necesidad de correrse tan fuerte que casi pudo gritar.

De repente la sensación se detuvo. Katniss se dio cuenta que una brisa suave pasaba por sus húmedos pezones y el sol calentaba su rostro. A lo lejos se oyó el chapoteo del agua, arriba el canto de un sinfín de aves y el sonido del viento agitando miles de hojas de los árboles. Ella parpadeó, sus pensamientos de alguna forma nublados y confusos mientras se encontraba mirando las ramas de un árbol azul de hojas plumosas en lugar del techo de yeso, agrietado y manchado de su apartamento.

El cielo era turquesa y los destellos de la luz del sol de la mañana temprano se asomaban por entre las hojas mientras una brisa se agitaba.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

"_¿Qué demonios?"_ Lo último que recordaba era estar en el Parque Golden Gate, en un banco. Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba _porqué_ había estado en ese banco. Ese bastardo de Jon la había engañado.

Al igual que Steve lo había hecho.

Fue tarde por la tarde, y Madge se dirigía al parque en su moto. Habían previsto recoger comida tailandesa en el camino de regreso al apartamento de Madge. Pero después de colgar con su hermana gemela, Katniss había visto un destello color blanco. Había dejado todo en el banco del parque y había seguido a ese conejo alrededor del árbol... y el conejo se había convertido en un tigre blanco...

Katniss se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza le dio vueltas y pensó que iba a caerse. Se llevó las manos a la frente, intentando todavía asimilar el movimiento de los árboles, el cielo y las flores, que parecían un remolino a su alrededor. Por unos momentos sólo pudo sentarse allí, sosteniendo su cabeza, esperando que el vértigo pasara.

Flashes de recuerdos vinieron a ella mientras apretaba los puños en sus sienes. No fue un recuerdo, sino nada más que un sueño.

Sí, un sueño. La tierra estaba debajo de sus pies... y luego se había caído a través de algo tan grueso y oscuro como pudín de chocolate... golpeando el suelo... y un tigre blanco...

Una ráfaga de viento rozó la piel de Katniss, acariciando sus pechos y su vagina como si no tuviera nada que los cubriera. Dio por casualidad una mirada y vio que tenía la blusa desabrochada sobre los pechos y la falda subida alrededor de la cintura y no tenía ropa interior ni sujetador.

"Oh, mi dios." Katniss tembló hasta los pies, tirando hacia bajo su blusa y falda. Sus mejillas ardían como locas cuando se acordó que se los había quitado en el parque. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?

Otra ola de mareo le pasó por encima y apoyó su mano contra el tronco liso y brillante del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Cuando por fin pudo centrarse sin sentir como si se fuera a desmayar, su mirada se movió por los alrededores. No era como ningún lugar en el que recordara haber estado nunca antes. El cielo era de un color turquesa brillante, con las nubes de un azul intenso en la parte superior, sombreado hacia abajo con un color verde oscuro en el fondo. Los árboles a su alrededor eran inusuales, con variedades con las que no estaba familiarizada — como en el que había estado durmiendo, tenía hojas azules.

Las flores crecían de todos los colores del arco iris... algunas con forma de estrellas y campanas, y otras con pétalos en forma de corazón. El aire olía increíblemente limpio y fresco, tanto las flores que perfumaban, como el rico bosque olía, que casi la abrumaba.

Todo parecía irreal... como si hubiera caído en un agujero de conejo y aterrizara en el país de las maravillas.

"_Oh, claro, Katniss. Y lo siguiente que sabrás es que el gato Rison te cazará. Estás soñando. Simplemente relájate y disfrútalo." _

Un gemido de mujer flotó a lo largo de la brisa y Katniss se quedo quieta.

_Okaaaay_... la última vez que había oído un sonido como ese había encontrado a la hermosa Min acostándose con su ex-novio, quien fue penetrado después por Stone.

El profundo retumbar de una voz de hombre vino después. "Empate", dijo, y el corazón de Katniss empezó a latir. Como en trance, se movió hacia los sonidos. Venían desde el otro lado del enorme árbol debajo del que había despertado.

Katniss se apretó contra el tronco brillante y miró a su alrededor. Tenía la piel enrojecida por el calor instantáneo y la excitación.

Ante una fuente burbujeante había tres hombres muy hermosos y muy _desnudos_. Un hombre de pelo rubio con cicatrices en el pecho y un tatuaje de diamante; golpeaba en una mano una cuerda de cuero mientras jugaba tres cartas con la otra. Pero ¿En dónde las ponía? Estaba desnudo por Dios santo.

Un rubio con un tatuaje y un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules se reclinó en la exuberante hierba. El tercer hombre, un pícaro de pelo oscuro con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos verdes, casi gruñó allí parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Una espada grande de color negro con líneas fluía alrededor del diseño tatuado en su espesa muñeca, y de alguna manera lo hacía lucir aún más peligroso, como un pirata desnudo varado en tierra.

"Haymitch ganó el sorteo", dijo el hombre de la cuerda con un acento que sonaba a europeo rico. El rubio sonrió y el hombre con el tatuaje de espada definitivamente gruñó en ese momento.

En medio de los hombres había una hermosa mujer desnuda con abundante pelo negro brillante que le llegaba al trasero. Llevaba un collar de cuero rojo y brillantes corazones rojos colgaban de sus pezones. Tenía la cabeza inclinada en posición de sumisión y juntaba las manos _atadas_ detrás de su espalda.

Todos ellos estaban sólo a unos pies de Katniss, tan cerca de ella que juró que podía oler la testosterona que salía de los poderosos cuerpos musculosos de los hombres, junto con el perfume de madreselva de la mujer. Los hombres tenían aspecto de bárbaros con pelo largo suelto sobre sus hombros, esculpidos cuerpos bronceados, y feroces expresiones casi felinas.

Los tres hombres tenían sus penes erguidos, todos impresionantes y mucho más gruesos y más largos que cualquier otro que Katniss hubiera visto antes. Infiernos, más grandes que el mayor consolador que había visto nunca.

Katniss estaba hipnotizada. No podía haberse ido si lo hubiera intentado. Sólo la idea de experimentar la sensación de sus miembros en su interior hacía vibrar la vagina de Katniss y la hacía humedecerse de emoción.

"Arrodíllate, Rue," el hombre de pelo negro ordenó a la belleza oscura mientras espetaba su cuerda en el aire. "Al lado de Haymitch." Hizo un gesto con la cuerda al rubio con sonrisa satisfecha, que todavía estaba subiendo de nuevo por la ladera cubierta de hierba.

"Deseo que tengan sexo."

"Sí, amo Finnick," la mujer llamada Rue respondió, con un acento tan bello e inusual como el de Finnick. Ella se sentó con gracia sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo los ojos bajos. Sus manos estaban de hecho atadas a su espalda por pulseras de metal unidas a una cadena. Una cadena que relucía bajo su pelo largo y negro, que se perdía hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. La cadena estaba unida a su collar de cuero rojo. Rue debía ser la _esclava_ de los hombres, aunque la expresión de éxtasis en el rostro de la mujer le sugirió que había elegido el papel. Se veía positivamente embelesada.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento mientras Finnick caminaba lentamente alrededor de la mujer, con la cuerda sobre sus pechos y luego sobre los hombros. Los golpes en el corazón de Katniss llegaron a las proporciones de un terremoto en San Francisco. Ella estaba viendo a un Dom y su sub... e iba a _compartirla_ con otros hombres.

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

¿Cómo sería estar en la posición de la mujer — atada, servil, y dominada por un hombre poderoso? La idea era interesante y de alguna manera la liberó, y Katniss se sorprendió de lo encendida que estaba por imaginarse a sí misma en el lugar de Rue.

Cuando Katniss oyó por primera vez acerca de BDSM de su tía Effie, quedó horrorizada al principio, luego intrigada. Cuanto más leyó al respecto en Internet, más estuvo fascinada por la idea de ser dominada. Pero nunca había podido hablar con Jon al respecto — siempre le decía que no cuando le pedía algo así, ¿_Te excitaría darme nalgadas cuando tuviéramos sexo? ¿No sería divertido si me ataras las muñecas y los tobillos a los postes de la cama? _

Y no era de extrañar que no se hubiera interesado en atarla. _Él_ había querido ser el dominado, también.

Katniss se apretó más al árbol, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras observaba al hombre jugar con la sub.

¿Qué pasaría si pescaban a Katniss viéndolos? ¿Y si quería castigarla por espionaje... y usar sobre _ella_ su cuerda de cuero?

El entusiasmo que corrió a través de su cuerpo, con el pensamiento de ser _castigada_ por estos hombres fue tan grande que la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, y tuvo que luchar para no mover su dedo bajo su falda y acariciar su clítoris mientras los observaba.

"Pequeño Haymitch" Con un movimiento de su muñeca Finnick azotó las nalgas de Rue en el trasero con la correa de cuero.

Katniss se estremeció, pero la mujer arqueó la espalda y gimió.

"Más rápido, muchacha," exigió Finnick y la azotó de nuevo.

"Sí, amo Finnick." Incluso con las manos atadas a la espalda, Rue fácilmente se puso a horcajadas de las rubias caderas afiladas con la gracia de una bailarina.

Haymitch se reclinó en la hierba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con los músculos de sus brazos bien definidos. Katniss se estremeció ante la idea de ver sus músculos y sentir el poder de sus bíceps y tríceps.

"Frota tu Quim a lo largo de su pene." Finnick azotó el trasero de Rue con la cuerda, dejando rastros de color rosa brillante en cada nalga. "Y no llegues al clímax sin mi permiso, muchacha."

"Sí, amo." Rue se quedó sin aliento y empujó sus pechos mientras frotaba su raja a lo largo del miembro de Haymitch. Los corazones rojos brillaban en sus pezones erectos con cada movimiento que hacía. Con sus labios entreabiertos y la piel enrojecida de excitación.

Finnick se arrodilló detrás de Rue y ligeramente pasó los colgantes de su cuero por su espalda. "Chupa el miembro de Gale, muchacha."

Con eso, el tercer hombre se adelantó y agarró el pelo Rue en una enorme mano. No muy suavemente él tiró de su cabeza hacia arriba y empujó su miembro a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

Rue gimió mientras tomaba a Gale en la boca, y Finnick azotaba su trasero de nuevo. "Haymitch te recompensará por tu buen comportamiento en esta manifestación de tu puta Quim, muchacha," Finnick dijo. "Y yo voy a penetrar tu trasero apretado." La mano de Alice cubrió su boca mientras evitaba su propio gemido de excitación al observar a Haymitch mantener las caderas de Rue e impulsar su erección en su vagina. La mujer se quejaba a su alrededor con la boca llena del pene de Gale.

Finnick se estaba acariciando su propia erección y brillaba como si mágicamente hubiera tenido algún tipo de lubricante. En el momento siguiente, agarró las nalgas de Rue y colocó su pene en su ano, penetrándola poco a poco, luego comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera.

"Muy bien", dijo Finnick con un ronroneo virtual mientras volvía a azotar su trasero y espalda, sin nunca golpear el mismo lugar dos veces. "Tómanos a todos tan profundo como puedas."

Tres miembros se empujaban dentro y fuera de Rue, tres hombres poderosos la penetraban a la vez.

Y más que nunca, Katniss deseó lo que Rue estaba recibiendo.

Mientras Katniss pensó que _ella_ no podía soportarlo más, un perfume vibrante llegó a su nariz. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. Sus pezones se apretaron hasta que le dolieron y su vagina se puso tan mojada que sus jugos se filtraron entre sus muslos. _Oh, mi dios_, tenía que follar y ella tenía que ser follada _ahora_.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de Rue se estaba volviendo loca.

La máscara de calma y serenidad de la mujer se desvaneció. Hizo sonidos guturales mientras chupaba la erección de Gale.

Había sacado la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos color ámbar brillante se centraran en él cuando lo tomaba con la boca.

El cuerpo de Rue temblaba violentamente mientras Haymitch y Finnick se deslizaban dentro y fuera de su vagina y trasero. Si los hombres no hubieran tenido a Rue tan ferozmente bajo su control, y si sus manos no hubieran estado tan íntimamente unidas detrás de ella y su cuello, Katniss estaba segura que la mujer se habría venido salvajemente sobre ellos. Ese salvajismo era evidente en sus ojos color ámbar, en el temblor de su cuerpo, en la forma en que se movía con cada golpe de sus penes, y los gemidos desplegándose en su garganta alrededor del pene de Gale.

La primitiva urgencia brotó en el interior de Katniss le dio miedo por su intensidad. Quería arrancarse la blusa, tirar su falda, y unirse al frenesí sexual. Nunca había estado tan activa, tan desesperada de ser penetrada en toda su vida.

Un suave picor estalló en su conciencia, como si alguien la hubiera estado observando. Con esfuerzo, se obligó a apartar la mirada de la escena erótica ante ella... y casi se olvidó de respirar cuando _lo_ vio.

Un hombre fornido descansaba una cadera contra el enorme tronco de un árbol de hoja de vieira al otro lado del cuarteto que follaba. Estaba desnudo también con sólo un pañuelo rojo que llevaba en una mano envuelta en su muslo y que escondía el atributo que ella se estaba muriendo mayormente por mirar. Y sus muslos señor — bueno, eran los muslos más atléticos que había tenido el placer de ver. Su cuerpo escultural era la perfección absoluta, con su abdomen claramente definido seguramente tan duro como piedra tallada.

El tatuaje del diseño de un corazón se flexionaba a través de su brazo mientras su mirada se centraba en algo que tenía — se veía como una tarjeta de juego, con sólo un patrón n la parte de atrás, _brillando_. Mientras estudiaba la tarjeta, una sonrisa salvaje curvó la esquina de su boca. Tenía bigote y una barba ligera que lo hacía aún más endiabladamente guapo.

Extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de Katniss en olas que provocaban que el pelo de su nuca se erizara... como si el hombre fuera consciente de ella, a pesar de que no estaba mirándola directamente.

El calor se vertió a través de las venas de Katniss como lava fundida. Apenas vislumbrando al cuarteto mientras se movía detrás del árbol, rezando por estar equivocada y que el hombre no se hubiera percatado de ella.

Katniss apretó la palma de su mano contra su brillante corteza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y se estremeció al pensar en el hombre... en busca de ella. Los sonidos se hicieron más agudos mientras se recargaba contra el árbol y temblaba, esperando que no haber sido descubierta. ¿Fue una rama encima de ella o los gruñidos y gemidos del cuarteto? ¿Fue el sonido de la fuente?

Entonces oyó a Finnick decir, "Te puedes correr, muchacha", seguido por el grito de éxtasis de Rue.

Poco a poco Katniss se movió de nuevo para dar un vistazo alrededor del árbol y vio a Finnick retirar su pene del trasero de Rue.

Su semen escurría de las nalgas que por ser azotado estaba de color rosa brillante. La cinta raso azul del pelo de Katniss cayó en sus ojos, y ella la empujó con dedos temblorosos.

Su mirada se movió hacia el árbol donde el hombre de la barba había estado de pie, pero no estaba allí. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su vientre. ¿A dónde habría ido?

Algo caliente y suave le dio un codazo en su trasero y ella se congeló. Un eco bajo de depredador la rodeó y ella comenzó a temblar tan fuerte que pensó que sus rodillas cederían. Sintió otro empujón, esta vez más fuerte, sobre una cadera como si tratara de obligarla a darse la vuelta.

Su corazón latió con fuerza en sus oídos, con la garganta tan seca que no pudo ni tragar. Muy lentamente, se volvió...

Un enorme tigre blanco estaba detrás, con su helada mirada verde fija en ella.

El terror pasó a través de Katniss y se levantó tan rápido que su cabeza pareció ser tan ligera como el aire.

_Este tigre no era real. Nada de esto era real_... fueron sus últimos pensamientos coherentes mientras se deslizaba por el tronco del árbol hacia la hierba de olor dulce, y desapareció su conciencia.


	4. Capítulo 3

_******LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**_

_******MildredxDD: Espero que eso signifique que te está gustando.  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Una caricia de fina seda jugó con Katniss en su sueño, como la suave caricia de los labios de un amante... deslizándose por la delicada línea de su garganta, en la curva de un seno tensando su pezón. Ella murmuró y trató de avanzar hacia la sensación, pero sus brazos y piernas se sentían de alguna manera pesados. La lujuriosa caricia de seda sobre su piel continuó su dulce tortura, girando sobre su vientre y adelantándose a su montículo.

El olor a sándalo y especias la envolvió, transformándose en algo mucho más primitivo y terrenal. Katniss suspiró con gusto por la sedosa sensación, y luego se decepcionó cuando la caricia se alejó. Una sonrisa soñolienta curvó la esquina de su boca mientras sus párpados se abrieron.

Su sonrisa cambió a un ceño confundido. Estaba tumbada boca arriba en una blanda cama en el centro de una habitación tenuemente iluminada. La luz de la luna dorada se derramaba por la ventana un poco más allá del pie de la cama y una brisa agitaba las cortinas a ambos lados de la abertura. Las velas brillaban por toda la habitación, reflejándose en cuadros y cofres. La brisa hacía que las llamas parpadearan e hicieran sombras inquietantes sobre las brillantes paredes.

Una gran y muy oscura sombra pasó junto a la cama por la parte de arriba de Katniss. Se dio la vuelta y miró las velas, tras las mesas y una silla grande, hacia la sombra. El corazón se le detuvo.

El hombre de la barba, el que tenía el tatuaje del corazón. Excepto que esta vez sólo su pecho estaba desnudo. Vestía ajustados pantalones de cuero negro... con una erección muy obvia detrás del cuero.

Como una ráfaga de fuego, el pánico se extendió por Katniss. "¿Quién es..." empezó a decir mientras trataba de sentarse, sólo para descubrir que no podía mover los brazos o las piernas. Estaba extendida como un águila, con las muñecas y los tobillos atados con seguridad por pañuelos de seda roja.

Y estaba completamente desnuda.

El miedo se estrelló contra ella cuando miró los salvajes ojos. La piel de gallina recorría su piel, causando que los pezones se apretaran. Las fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, con la mirada del hombre viajando en una lectura lenta de sus erectos pezones a su vagina y otra vez a su cara. La luz de las velas se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, ojos oscuros, con hambre, como si ella fuera su presa y que se disponía a cenar su cuerpo.

Le comenzó un intenso picor en el cuero cabelludo, con el calor quemando y rodando hacia abajo, hacia los dedos de sus pies. Los sentimientos en conflicto se volvieron desenfrenados. Sintiendo la furia del hombre por su unión, y con la vergüenza por ver su cuerpo desnudo, regordete. Quería esconderse del hombre y cubrir sus anchos muslos, sus caderas, y el suave oleaje de su abdomen.

Sin embargo, la forma en que la miraba... como si _la deseara_...

Sólo el deseo en sus ojos era suficiente para añadir más confusión a su mente ya de por sí confundida.

_Lujuria_.

¿Cómo podría desear a este hombre que la había atado completamente desnuda, y que la había puesto a sus órdenes?

"Es hora de despertar", murmuró el hombre. Tenía un extraño acento que no podía localizar, y el sonido de su voz envió un escalofrío directamente a su vagina. "Has dormido todo el día."

Katniss chasqueó la lengua sobre su labio inferior y de algún modo logró encontrar su voz. "Qué... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Trató de usar el tono de abogado de Madge, pero fracasó miserablemente, sin duda sonaba mucho más como una niña asustada. "Déjame ir, m-maldita sea."

El hombre levantó la mano mientras se acercaba. Un pañuelo de seda roja apareció en su palma, como _magia_ — similar a la bufanda que había sostenido la primera vez que lo vio, como las que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos.

Poco a poco la tela se perdía a través de uno de sus muslos y ella tembló. "Espiaste a mis súbditos, ¿O no?", Preguntó con una voz profunda y resonante.

Tan caliente como su enrojecida cara, Katniss estuvo segura que se había vuelto más roja que la bufanda. No había duda al respecto, ella sabía que él se refería a los tres hombres y a la mujer que había visto por la fuente en el medio de todas esas flores únicas y esos árboles.

Cuando ella vaciló, murmuró: "No pienses en mentirme, muchacha."

Ella se estremeció ante la forma en que le había dicho "_muchacha_". No como un insulto. Más bien... con cariño sexy.

Él deslizó la bufanda de regreso a su vientre y encima de sus pezones. No podía dejar de ver pasar la seda sobre su cuerpo. Su piel parecía vacía a la luz de las velas cálida y atractiva de alguna manera. A pesar que estaba preocupada y asustada, increíblemente estaba muy… excitada. Era como si su más profunda y oscura fantasía se hubiese vuelto realidad, y ahora estaba demasiado confundida para dar sentido al remolino de sentimientos a través de ella.

"Eh..." Las palabras que había tenido la intención de decir se enredaron en un gemido mientras la seda, jugaba con sus pezones.

Con un movimiento tan inesperado que le quitó el aliento, el hombre bajó la cabeza y lamió cada uno de ellos. Sorprendentemente, su lengua era áspera, como la de un gato, y se sentía tan bien que Katniss pensó en gritar por el placer. A pesar de que arqueó la espalda y gimió, el hombre se irguió y dijo en voz baja y firme, "Mentiras y desobediencia darán lugar a un castigo."

"¿C-castigo?" Los ojos de Katniss se ampliaron y arrancaron su atención de sus ahora húmedos y muy estimulados pezones. Ella tragó, cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que era un Dom, al igual que los que había visto en la fuente. Un Dom como el de sus fantasías. Oscuro, viril, muy sexy, y en control de sí mismo y en última instancia de ella.

Y ahora este tipo estaba hablando de castigarla por haber espiado al grupo, mientras follaban.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y le rozó los labios tan ligeramente sobre la boca que tembló por el breve contacto y la suave caricia de su fina barba. Cuando se levantó ella se preguntó si lo habría imaginado.

"Responde, muchacha", dijo.

No había estado nunca en este estado de vergüenza, excitación y confusión a la vez. Ella no sabía nada de este hombre, pero la había puesto tan _caliente_ que quería su pene dentro de ella más que nada en este momento. Muy dentro de ella sabía que tenía que tener más miedo del que tenía, sin embargo, de alguna manera instintivamente sabía que este hombre nunca le haría daño... nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que realmente no quisiera hacer.

Maldita sea, pero esperaba que su intestino estuviera en lo cierto y que no fuera sólo una broma para sí misma.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando el hombre arrojó el pañuelo en su vientre. Mientras llegaba a uno de sus pezones, el tatuaje de corazón en su poderoso bíceps se flexionó como un símbolo viviente de poder. Sus callosos dedos se sentían calientes contra su tenso nudo, luego le pellizcó el pezón, _fuerte_. Katniss gritó por el breve estallido de dolor, y luego se quejó de las siguientes sensaciones de placer.

La humedad se filtró entre sus muslos desnudos. El hombre olfateó el aire como un tigre olfateando su presa y un estruendo se levantó en su garganta. Antes que tuviera tiempo de estar aún más incómoda, el hombre llegó a su otro pecho y le exigió, "_Responde_".

"S-sí." Ella arqueó la espalda y empujó su pecho hacia él mientras le pellizcaba el pezón más fuerte que la primera vez. "Yo-yo. Miré a los tres hombres con la mujer."

"Y ¿Lo disfrutaste?", le preguntó mientras movía su mano sobre su vientre y hacia abajo a su montículo.

Katniss se retorció, tirando de las cuerdas de seda, con su cuerpo dolorido tanto que la humedad se formó en sus ojos. Él le tomó el montículo y con voz entrecortada le dijo—.

"Estoy cansado de tu renuencia a responder." Él le deslizó un dedo en sus pliegues empapados. "¿Encontraste excitante verlos?" Un gemido se le escapó cuando metió su dedo dentro de su núcleo. "¿Deseabas ser la mujer con tres penes para disfrutar?", agregó mientras la penetraba con un segundo y tercer dedo.

El deseo de Katniss había crecido tanto que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, humedeciendo la almohada. "Sí, maldita sea" Dijo. Movió la cabeza y trató de presionar más duro su vagina contra su mano. "Quería ser follada de esa manera."

Él deslizó la mano fuera de su núcleo y casi la hizo llorar de verdad, estaba tan malditamente caliente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de nacimiento, muchacha?", le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lo miró y pensó en negarse a contestar, pero cuando le pellizcó el pezón de nuevo, abrió la boca y dijo: "¡Katniss! Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen"

Él asintió lentamente, como si aprobara su nombre. "Soy Peeta, pero es preferible que te refieras a mí como _Milord_."

Por un momento ella solo lo miró fijamente. El hijo de puta hablaba en serio.

Algo se rompió dentro de Katniss. Su estúpido jefe, su novio engañándola, y ahora ¿Esta porquería? Ya había tenido _suficiente._

"Escucha, arrogante hijo de puta." Katniss tiró de sus amarres y prácticamente le gruñó al hombre que se hacía llamar Peeta. "No puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. Hay leyes contra la explotación de personas como rehenes, ya sabes. Mi hermana Madge es abogada y va a demandar a tu trasero rápidamente. "

"¡Silencio! " La voz de Peeta tronó a través de la habitación y la luz de las velas parpadearon como si un viento repentino las hubiera barrido. Sus facciones oscuras y sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. "Te has ganado una segunda pena, muchacha."

_Oh, diablos_. Katniss tragó y deseó poder soltarse de la cama. Ahora la había fastidiado y bien. Debería haber jugado hasta tener la oportunidad de liberarse y escapar.

Peeta se veía tan lívido que ella temió que fuera a golpearla. ¿Qué pasaba si se había equivocado acerca de sus instintos de poder confiar en él? ¿Y si él fuera uno de los Dom que se complacía con apalear a sus sub? Uno que fuera de un dolor brutal y que humillara a su sumiso.

"Eh... ¿No tendré una palabra de seguridad?" Katniss murmuró mientras alejaba su intimidante ceño fruncido.

Sus cejas se apretaron mientras la miraba. "¿Palabra de seguridad?"

Ella asintió y pasó la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior. "Ya sabes. Si no me gusta lo que me haces, tengo que decir la palabra de seguridad y tú te detendrás."

Esta vez la sonrisa oscura del hombre la asustó doblemente tanto como su mirada lo había hecho. "Las _palabras de seguridad_ no son necesarias en Tarok." Peeta la alcanzó y ella se estremeció, pero él simplemente agarró uno de los extremos de su cinta azul del pelo y lentamente se la quitó. "_Obedecerás_ todas mis órdenes, muchacha", dijo mientras deslizaba el raso de su cabello. "Y _aceptarás_ y _disfrutarás_ cualquier castigo que te dé."

El corazón de Katniss golpeó mientras levantaba la vista hacia su captor, y se dio cuenta de que lo que fue una agradable fantasía se había convertido de repente en su realidad. En este momento no estaba muy segura exactamente de cómo se sentía acerca de eso.

Muy lentamente Peeta le puso la cinta de raso en el cuello y la arrastró encima de su garganta. "¿Está claro?" — preguntó en voz baja que ella encontraba aterradora, sin embargo, el sonido de su voz la acariciaba al mismo tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar esos feroces ojos verdes por más tiempo. "Sí "susurró —.

"Sí... ¿qué?"

Conteniendo más lágrimas de frustración, Katniss se forzó a decir: "Sí, _milord_."

Peeta contuvo un murmullo de satisfacción. Esta mujer tenía fuego y espíritu, y sería sin duda una reina una vez que fuera entrenada apropiadamente. Necesitaba el espíritu y más para ayudarlo a conducir a su pueblo hacia un futuro próspero, una vez más.

Y para sacarlos de la tormenta que se avecinaba en el horizonte del sur. Sin embargo, con su magia, Peeta había sentido algo dentro de la chica que lo turbó. Esta Katniss no creía en su belleza, o en el valor de su cuerpo, corazón y alma. Tenía poca autoestima, algo que ciertamente tendría que tener la Gran Reina de Tarok.

Los labios de Katniss temblaban y más lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos verde agua. Sin embargo, Peeta sintió su necesidad de dominación, su necesidad de ser capaz de dar libremente su cuerpo y su amor sin miedo de su corazón.

Esta mujer tendría que aprender a confiar en él totalmente, y seguir las órdenes que le pudiera dictar, por su propia seguridad, así como la seguridad de su pueblo.

Pero no podría realmente amarlos a él o a su pueblo, sin primero amarse a sí misma.

Un ruido sordo emanó de su vientre y Katniss giró la cabeza, como si la vergüenza de su cuerpo hubiera revelado su hambre.

El cautiverio y hambre servirían para comenzar sus lecciones.

"Mírame", le ordenó, y se alegró cuando ella volvió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas enrojecidos a él otra vez.

"Tus ataduras serán desatadas para que puedas bañarte."

"¿Huelo tan mal?" Un destello de humor auto crítico provocó su mirada. "Eh, Milord".

Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa mientras él bajaba la cabeza y llenaba sus pulmones con su olor. Perfume de frambuesas, excitación, y su propio calor primario. Su pene le dolió tan ferozmente que sus calzones parecían alzarse.

"Mayormente... apetecible", murmuró, y Katniss contuvo el aliento audiblemente.

Apenas contuvo una sonrisa mientras se enderezó y llamó hacia la puerta oscura. "Rue". Dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas, Katniss su mirada avergonzada y el rubor cubriendo su cara mientras la bruja salía de las sombras y se movía junto a la cama. Los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones brillaban a luz de las velas y el collar de cuero suave se veía elegante en su garganta.

Polvo espumoso de color rojo brillaba en los párpados de Rue, mientras mantenía la mirada baja, con las manos detrás de ella. "¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí, milord?"

"Libera a Katniss y prepárala con tus aceites por todo el cuerpo", respondió él, y oyó el suave suspiro de desaliento de Katniss. No cabía duda de que no era de su agrado ser manejada por otra persona como si fuera una niña o una posesión, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a cómo su cuerpo se veía y tocado por manos que no fueran de Peeta.

"Sí, milord." Rue alcanzó un frasco delgado de aceite de una mesa al lado de la cama. Con la gracia de una bailarina, se subió al colchón y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Katniss. La hechicera puso al lado el frasco y tiró de la bufanda que unía los tobillos de la sierva. En un movimiento suave y sensual, diseñado para aumentar la excitación de Katniss, Rue quitó lentamente la atadura.

La hechicera mantuvo los ojos bajos, centrándose en el placer de la futura reina. El olor de flores de naranja llenó la habitación cuando inclinó el frasco y derramó el claro aceite a través de un pequeño tubo de salida a sus dedos. Una vez que puso la jarra en el suelo, empezó a trabajar la sustancia sobre las marcas rojas alrededor del tobillo derecho de Katniss.

Mientras que la hechicera cuidaba de Katniss, Peeta se acomodó en una silla para verlas a las dos desnudas y a su muy deliciosa mujer. No fue una sorpresa para Peeta estar mucho más despierto por la cautivadora Katniss que por la delgada hechicera.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior mientras las pequeñas manos de la mujer acariciaban su tobillo. Su mirada se giró a Peeta y tuvo la necesidad infantil de sacarle la lengua. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto a ella? ¿Por qué la torturaba haciendo que una bella y delgada _diosa_ retirara sus ataduras y le pusiera aceite?

Peeta simplemente apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y juntó los dedos con sus labios, sus ojos verdes centrándose en ellas dos. Dios, era tan guapo y se movía tan magistralmente. El tirón.

Negándose a mirar más al hijo de puta, Katniss volvió la mirada hacia Rue.

Con una mirada divertida en sus ojos color ámbar, Rue le sonrió a Katniss. A pesar que quería a odiar a la hermosa mujer, Katniss no pudo evitar sentir el calor en su pecho con el amistoso gesto.

Rue frotó más del aceite perfumado de azahar en la pierna de Katniss desde la parte carnosa de su muslo, hasta la cadera. Con un movimiento casual la mano la mujer le rozó los rizos que protegían su montículo.

Katniss saltó. Su vagina húmeda creció y apretaron sus pezones, con un calor avergonzado corriendo a través de ella una vez más.

_Oh, mi dios. Ella se estaba poniendo por una mujer_.

De ninguna manera iba a mirar a Peeta y dejarle ver sus ojos.

Rue le dio otra sonrisa. "¿Nunca has estado con una mujer?"

"No" Katniss sacudió la cabeza y el calor en su cara se amplió. "Por supuesto que no. Soy, eh, hetero. Yo, eh, sólo lo hago con hombres."

Levantando una ceja, los ojos de Rue se reunieron con los de Katniss incluso mientras se movía hacia abajo de la cama hacia el otro tobillo y lo liberaba de los amarres de seda. "En Tarok no importa si eres hombre o mujer. Nosotros simplemente disfrutamos unos de otros."

"¿Qué es Tarok?" Mientras Katniss se lo preguntaba no podía dejar de ver el movimiento de los corazones de cristal colgando de los oscuros pezones de Rue. "¿Es esto una especie de culto del metro de San Francisco? O ¿Un club BDSM?"

"No tengo conocimiento de esas cosas... BDSM, o cultos, o San Fran-Cees-co." Rue pronunció las palabras con ese acento extraño mientras ponía aceite en otro de los tobillos liberados de Katniss.

Los corazones brillaban en los pezones que estaban grandes y oscuros, como frambuesas. Cuanto más cerca estaba Rue de los muslos de Katniss, mayor se le hacía agua la boca mientras se preguntaba cómo se sentiría pasar su lengua por sus deliciosos pezones.

"¿Katniss?" Rue pausó sus movimientos y Katniss levantó la cabeza para ver la diversión y el deseo en sus ojos de color ámbar de fuego. "¿No estás escuchando?"

Por millonésima vez desde que despertara, Katniss sintió la vergüenza cosquilleando su piel. A este ritmo ella estaría color rosa permanente y estaría avergonzada de forma permanente también.

"Lo siento". Tragó saliva, con la esperanza de que Rue y Peeta no hubieran adivinado sus pensamientos, incluso si Katniss _había estado_ mirando los senos de la mujer. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Mientras el aceite masajeaba el muslo carnoso de Katniss, Rue mantuvo su cálida mirada en Katniss. "Te encuentras en el Reino de Corazones en la tierra de Tarok."

"No lo entiendo." Katniss frunció el ceño. "¿El reino de corazones? ¿La tierra de Tarok? Estamos hablando de lugares de los que nunca he oído hablar."

La mujer miró a Peeta, como buscando su permiso para hablar, y este dio una sacudida de cabeza, como diciendo _no_.

"Pronto te darás cuenta", dijo Rue, cuando movió su mirada de nuevo a Katniss.

Antes de que pudiera responder, para insistir en que le explicaran, los dedos de Rue rozaron la vagina de Katniss, sólo que esta vez más fuerte que antes. Tal vez un poco más deliberado que antes.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un grito. Rue simplemente movió su mano y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Katniss, con su afeitada vagina frotando los rizos del montículo de Katniss. La mujer actuaba como si no estuviera haciendo nada inusual, mientras comenzaba a poner aceite en la carne blanda del vientre de Katniss y, más arriba, con los dedos jugando y torturando mientras lo hacía. Comenzó a engrasar a Katniss en sus pechos y el masaje era lento, con movimientos sensuales, Katniss pensó que se iba a voltear directo sobre el borde.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no retorcerse, estaba tan increíblemente excitada. En este punto, ya ni siquiera le parecía extraño estar activada por una mujer. Y si era honesta consigo misma, estaba disfrutando del cuerpo de la hermosa Rue, también, no sólo de los hombres cuando los había visto follarla.

Mientras Rue tiraba de sus pezones, Katniss no podía dejar de gemir. "¿Te gusta esto... ser tocada por una mujer?", Preguntó Rue en un ronroneo sensual.

"Yo... sí." Katniss volvió su mirada lejos de ambos Rue y Peeta. En cambio, se quedó mirando una vela de color ciruela en el lado opuesto de la cama.

Rue capturó las mejillas de Katniss con las palmas de sus manos, bajándole la cara hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron, y Katniss contuvo el aliento. El pelo largo de Rue cayó a cada lado de la cara de Katniss, como un telón negro brillante.

El aliento de la mujer rozó los labios de Katniss, con su olor agradable, como menta y té dulce. "¿Nunca has besado a una mujer?"Susurró Rue.

Katniss calló. Todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse, como lo hacía las veces que había estado en una primera cita y sabía que el chico iba a besarla. Poco a poco Katniss negó con la cabeza y sintió el susurro de la boca Rue en los labios.

"Mmmm. Un día tienes que hacerlo." Le lanzó Rue a KAtniss, dejándola con su vista fija en la bella diosa con asombro.

Ella realmente quería besar a esta mujer.

Con Peeta mirando.

_Oh. Mi. Dios_.

Rue se movió más arriba de la cintura de Katniss y centró su atención en la bufanda atada a la muñeca izquierda de Katniss. Mariposas estallaron en su vientre cuando captó el olor de la vulva de Rue y supo sin lugar a dudas que la mujer estaba tan excitada como ella.

La forma en que se colocó, hizo que el pecho izquierdo de Rue se cerniera sobre los labios de Katniss, con el corazón de cristal acariciando su boca. El deseo y la necesidad crecieron en Katniss, basado en el frenesí que Peeta había alimentado en su interior... una necesidad que se había iniciado cuando ella había visto al cuarteto junto a la fuente.

Ella era apenas consciente de que la muñeca estaba atada y Rue puso más del aceite en su brazo. El pelo negro azulado de la mujer erró a través de su piel, mientras la bufanda de seda de Peeta jugaba sobre ella como había hecho anteriormente. Ella se estremeció y luchó por mantener sus deseos salvajes bajo control.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Katniss se obligó a apartar la mirada de los tentadores pezones... y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Peeta. Su atención se centraba completamente sobre _ella_ y no en la hermosa Rue. Era tan malditamente espléndido que Katniss no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaría inherentemente interesado en _ella_, en la gordita Katniss Everdeen, cuando podía sin duda tener a la mejor supermodelo del mundo. Infiernos, con un cuerpo como aquél _podría_ ser un supermodelo.

Pero las manos de Peeta apretaban los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Con una feroz expresión en su hermoso rostro y casi lo pudo imaginar rugiendo como un tigre siendo tirado de las riendas de nuevo por una apretada correa.

Sin importar su rígido control, Peeta la deseaba. El conocimiento se apoderó de Katniss como una fina capa. Era increíble... una sensación de poderío, como nada de lo que hubiera experimentado nunca antes.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**_

_**MildredxDD: **_No pasa nada lo importante es que TU lo has dejado así que yo de momento soy feliz. YA verás como este cap. te encanta Peeta necesita que Katniss confíe en el a ciegas y ella se siente demasiado mal por sus experiencias pasadas y por su baja autoestima, pero todo cambiará. Bueno muchos besos y espero que te guste el capi y comentes. Besitos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Mientras Rue desataba a Katniss de su última atadura, los músculos se tensaron cuando Peeta se apartó de la silla.

Flexionando sus manos, luchó contra la lujuria por su futura reina antes de que ésta se apoderara de él.

Dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres, Peeta se acercó a la mesa de piedra larga debajo de la ventana abierta.

La luz de la luna y las llamas de la vela iluminaban los objetos que había dejado allí antes. El collar de sierva con su cadena de plata y los anillos para los pezones con cristales de corazones... elementos para garantizar que su sierva estuviera a sus órdenes, bajo su control.

Por un largo rato miró por la ventana del cuarto de Katniss hacia su reino anochecido. La luz cálida de las casas de campo brillaban bajo el castillo y las antorchas parpadeaban en los puestos de vigilancia a lo largo del muro de protección de su pueblo.

En la distancia oyó la prisa y el rugido del río Tarok y los sonidos nocturnos de un búho, un lobo aullando y un gato grande gritando mientras atrapaba a sus presas. Peeta olió el aroma a leña de los hogares de las casas de sus súbditos, con el río lleno de peces, la vida silvestre en el bosque que rodeaba sus tierras, y las muchas variedades de flores en sus jardines bien cuidados.

Una luna dorada jugaba sobre la tierra... sobre los cultivos de los campos de grano. Y más cerca, sobre el arco iris real de los jardines y las paredes blancas relucientes del castillo.

Con tan tranquila y hermosa noche, era difícil creer que después de siglos de prosperidad, su pueblo estuviera en peligro de extinción.

En peligro por esa bruja del sur.

Peeta apretó la mano alrededor del collar nuevo de Katniss, de la cadena, los anillos y la pezonera, con tanta fuerza que los hundió en la carne de su palma. Apretando los dientes se obligó a guardar su ira, girando sobre sus talones y dirigiéndose de nuevo a las mujeres que ahora estaban de pie junto a la cama, esperando por él.

Los ojos de Rue se redujeron, con las manos detrás de su espalda, con su postura amplia, en la posición correcta. Katniss, sin embargo, lo observaba con la barbilla en alto y un brillo desafiante en sus ojos verde agua.

Sí, la muchacha encantadora haría bien de reina un día... y estaba seguro que sería más que una agradable compañera.

Cuando se puso de pie ante ella, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y sólo la observó sin pestañear.

Sostuvo la mirada de Katniss hasta sus mejillas enrojecidas de un tono cálido de rosa, entonces rompió el contacto y miró hacia abajo. Pero las manos estaban dobladas en puños a los costados, revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Las reglas de Tarok son simples", murmuró, manteniendo su tono bajo y firme. "La primera es que siempre me tratarás con absoluto respeto, ya sea en el tono de la voz o con los gestos de tu cuerpo. En mi reino, eso significa que mis súbditos bajarán sus ojos a menos que les haya dado permiso para hacerlo de otra manera. Todos deben tener las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda y postura amplia." Hizo una pausa, y luego agregó, "Tienes permiso para mirarme ahora, Katniss."

Por un momento dudó y luego levantó la mirada hacia él. Era tan bella que quiso tocarle la cara y alejar la preocupación de su rostro.

_Su entrenamiento_, Peeta se recordó. "La segunda regla es que no puedes alcanzar el clímax, o tener un orgasmo a menos que te lo permita. La tercera," continuó, "Es que no hablarás a menos que se te haya concedido permiso. Puedes preguntar, pero no siempre se te permitirá."

El labio inferior de Katniss temblaba y entrecerró los ojos, pero permaneció en silencio. Ese silencio era un buen inicio, de hecho.

"La cuarta regla es que seguirás mis órdenes sin chistar." Él vio la antorcha de sus ojos verde agua—y casi ronroneó. "Y la quinta regla... cuando estés en mi presencia, y cuando estés dentro de los muros del castillo, usarás sólo esto."

Extendió su mano y Katniss miró a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su mandíbula.

Su mirada se disparó de nuevo a la suya, pero él le dio una mirada que significaba que no toleraría ningún argumento de ella.

Katniss se quedó mirando las pezoneras de anillos de corazón y el collar con su larga cadena de plata fina unidos que coincidían con los de Rue, entonces redujo su mirada sobre el arrogante, engreído e hijo de puta que la miraba con una ceja levantada como si estuviera esperando que discutiera.

Ella tembló y tragándose su orgullo mientras preguntaba dijo: "Permiso para hablar, Milord".

Él asintió solo. "Por supuesto."

"No soy un perro", dijo con dientes apretados. "_Milord_".

El hijo de puta sonrió. "Gracias a los espíritus que no lo eres." Hizo un gesto hacia un par de pulseras de plata que estaban sobre la mesa. Las pulseras reflejaban el cálido resplandor de la luz de las velas, sin embargo, parecían frías e implacables.

Eran en realidad esposas como las que Rue había usado cuando los hombres la habían penetrado.

"Si no deseas agregar aquellas a tu guardarropa", dijo Peeta en tono tan mortal como el filo de un cuchillo, "Juntarás las manos detrás de tu espalda y ampliarás tu posición. Ahora."

Katniss lo miró, con el labio inferior temblando y las lágrimas enojadas pinchando la parte de atrás de sus ojos. Quería decirle que se empujara el collar y su cadena fina por la musculatura de su trasero, y los estúpidos anillos de pezón, también.

Infiernos, quería atascarlos a todos allí mismo. La correa de plata brilló mientras colgaba sobre de su palma, recordándole que tenía el poder en ese momento, y sostuvo sus manos en la espalda como si fuera un perro ladrando al final de su cadena.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Peeta, y Katniss supo que esa era una batalla que no iba a ganar, al menos todavía no. Levantando la barbilla, movió las manos a su espalda y las apretó con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos. En una última rebelión, dejó escapar un suspiro. No podía verlo, pero la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Peeta hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Siempre empuja tu pecho cuando me estés mirando, para poder ver mejor tus bellos tesoros".

Otra oleada de calor se apoderó de ella y se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Dios. Tenía que salir de este manicomio pronto... aunque este Dom hiciera que su vagina se mojara. Incluso si él era lo suficientemente atractivo para hacerla llegar malditamente cerca del orgasmo con sólo una mirada de aquellos helados ojos verdes.

Miró las esposas y Katniss arqueó la espalda.

"Grandioso", murmuró mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba uno de sus grandes pechos.

Un traidor gemido amenazó con derramarse de sus labios, y ella tuvo que luchar por mantenerlas en la espalda. Su toque era tan firme y sus dedos ásperos y callosos. Todo lo relacionado con la forma en que le tocaba era completamente sensual. El recuperó uno de los corazones de cristal rojo y Katniss contuvo la respiración mientras bajaba la cabeza y lamía su pezón con su áspera lengua. Más humedad se filtró en su vagina, corriendo por uno de sus muslos.

Peeta se levantó y puso suavemente al anillo sobre el endurecido pezón, y Katniss casi soltó un gemido. Se sentía cómodo, y maldita fuera si no la encendía aún más.

Repitió los mismos movimientos con su otro lado, acariciando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones, y luego deslizando el segundo anillo en él.

La lujuria se movió en espiral a través de Katniss y casi acabó con todo pensamiento de otra cosa. Pero no se detuvo. "_He sido secuestrada, pero dios, era como si alguien me hubiera secuestrado y me tirara a mis más salvajes fantasías. Es un maldito, pero... lo deseo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué infiernos está mal en mí?_"

Rue permanecía en silencio junto a ellos, pero Katniss pensó que había atrapado a la mujer mirándola desde debajo de sus párpados. La vagina de Rue se veía húmeda a la luz de las velas y Katniss no tenía duda de que la mujer estaba excitada. Mientras ella miraba la raja húmeda de Rue, un pensamiento errante se deslizó a través de la mente de Katniss. _"¿Cómo sería lamer la vagina de una mujer?"_

La idea la impresionó tanto que apenas tuvo conocimiento que Peeta había llegado a ella con el collar rojo. Cuando sus manos se movieron por la piel alrededor de su cuello, su mirada se encontró con la suya y vio su feroz deseo que hacía estragos en sus ojos verdes de hielo. Un calor ardiente rugió a través de ella mientras su pecho desnudo rozaba sus pezones erectos, haciendo que los colgantes de corazón se balancearan contra sus pechos. Sus pantalones de cuero se frotaron contra su vagina, y su dura erección se le marcaba.

Katniss estuvo segura incluso cuando su corazón se detuvo. Para ese momento, no pudo pensar, no pudo respirar. Nada parecía importar ahora, excepto el tacto de sus manos fuertes fijando el collar en su cuello, con su aroma masculino a viento y madera de sándalo, y el calor que emanaba de él y la quemaba mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo.

Maldita sea, quería ser follada por este hombre.

Cuando terminó en su cuello, la cadena de plata fina se deslizó entre sus omóplatos, estableciéndose a lo largo de la raja de su trasero. Peeta rozó sus labios sobre su frente y dio un paso atrás. "Eres mía, Katniss. Bienvenida al Reino de Corazones".

Katniss sólo pudo mirarlo llegar a la cama y tomando su pañuelo de seda carmesí y su cinta de satén azul pálido. Cerró la mano sobre las tiras de tela azul y rojo que sobresalían a cada lado de su puño como cascadas de fuego y hielo, y luego la bufanda y la cinta simplemente desaparecieron.

Sin mover la mano, sin ponerlas en su manga, eh, ni en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Sólo de plano desaparecieron.

Peeta cambió su mirada hacia Rue. "Llévala a las piscinas." Y con esto se volvió sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Katniss lo vio irse, con su pelo negro rozando sus hombros, con la espalda ancha y desnuda flexionándose mientras salía de la habitación. El sonido de los pasos se hizo más débil hasta que Katniss no oyó nada sino la suave respiración de Rue y el silbido de los insectos desde el exterior de la ventana. La habitación parecía de alguna manera vacía sin la presencia de Peeta, e incluso con la otra mujer allí, Katniss se sintió repentinamente sola.

La verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo cayó sobre sus hombros como un pesado yugo. Cayendo como pudín de chocolate... había despertado en un mundo extraño... todo lo que había ocurrido entre ella, Peeta y Rue...

"No estoy más en San Francisco, ¿verdad?", Dijo Katniss mientras se volvía para mirar a Rue, que levantó los ojos color ámbar para sostener la mirada de Katniss. "No creo estar ni si quiera en la Tierra."

Rue sonrió y tomó las dos manos de Katniss en las suyas. "Tienes razón. Pero no me toca decirte nada más." Mantuvo el agarre de una de las manos de Katniss y la condujo por el frío suelo de mármol hacia la puerta. "El rey es quien debe contártelo."

Katniss estaba tan abrumada por la sola idea de estar en otro mundo, que estuvo a punto de perder la última declaración de Rue. "El rey", preguntó ella, mientras entraba en un pasillo iluminado con suave luz de oro proporcionada por grandes velas en soportes a lo largo de las paredes. "¿Voy a conocer al rey?"

Rue se echó a reír, con un dulce y musical sonido. "Ya lo has conocido y usas su collar."

"¿_Peeta_ es el Rey?" Katniss trató de detenerse y casi tropezó mientras Rue continuaba dirigiéndose hacia adelante.

"¿Me he dejado someter y ser la esclava por el rey de este lugar?"

Un ligero ceño empañó las facciones hermosas de Rue mientras meneaba la cabeza. "No hay esclavos en el Reino de Corazones, o en ninguno de los cuatro reinos de Tarok. En Malachad al sur, sí, el mal de Johanna los mantiene esclavos. Pero en Tarok, nunca."

"Entonces, ¿El collar?" Con la mano libre, Katniss tocó la suave piel como mantequilla mientras hablaba y sentía la fría cadena deslizándose por sus caderas mientras caminaban. "¿Y por qué todas las _reglas_?"

"¿No hay reglas en tu mundo?" Las elegantes cejas de Rue se elevaron mientras miraba a Katniss. "¿No están obligados a seguir las órdenes de su nobleza y su rey, sin duda? ¿No eres castigada si no obedeces?"

Fue el turno de Katniss de fruncir el ceño. "Vivo en . No tenemos nobles ni reyes, pero tenemos otros tipos que — nos gobiernan." Agitó su mano libre mientras hablaba. "Y ciertamente tenemos leyes y reglas. Cientos de ellas. Sin embargo, estamos autorizados a votar esas leyes, y las podemos cuestionar, y trabajamos para cambiarlas si nos sentimos complacidos por ellas."

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó los labios llenos de Rue. "¿Debes cumplir con esas leyes, siempre y cuando existan?"

El ceño de Katniss se profundizó. "Bueno, sí."

"¿Y no son castigados si no cumplen esas leyes?", Preguntó Rue mientras llevaba a Katniss por un tramo corto de escalones de mármol.

"Sí". Katniss sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. "Pero no estamos obligados a caminar desnudos con — con un collar de anillos y pezoneras por el amor de Dios".

Rue se encogió de hombros. "Nuestros mundos funcionan, como se supone que lo hagan."

Con un suspiro Katniss puso los ojos en el techo de mármol tallado y luego miró hacia adelante al final del pasillo a oscuras. ¿Tenía algún sentido discutir el punto? Era absolutamente una locura, pero había caído en una especie de agujero y caído en un erótico mundo BDSM. En ese momento tenía hambre y estaba confundida y tan excitada que no podía pensar con claridad, ni debatir y mucho menos ver los méritos o defectos de las leyes de cualquier mundo.

Para no hablar se mantuvo caminando a través del castillo, totalmente desnuda con corazones colgando de sus pechos. Pensó en sentirse traumada, pero sobre todo en lo frustrada, enojada y mucho más que un poco emocionada. No tenía la menor duda de que no había escapatoria. Después de todo, era la hermana de Madge, por lo que su alma era retadora, por lo menos en algún nivel. Y universo alternativo o no, Madge, sin duda, demandaría al universo mismo para tenerla de regreso ahora.

Antes de irse, pensó... maldita sea, tendría que probar lo que este Reino de Corazones tenía que ofrecer. Una buena follada, no una muestra. Tal vez una buena pequeña follada. Tal vez una follada total con varias personas involucradas... _¡maldita sea!_ El dolor de los pezones y el latido entre sus piernas era suficiente para hacerla tambalear.

Tratando de distraerse, Katniss estudió su entorno. A través de los arcos a lo largo del pasillo, vislumbró enormes habitaciones bellamente amuebladas, todo iluminado por el cálido resplandor de luz de velas, miles de velas que habían estado ardiendo allí. El castillo olía a rosas y aceites de madera y a la luz perfumada de todas aquellas velas.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte..." Katniss preguntó mientras caminaban por otro conjunto de escaleras. "¿Qué tal es, estar con tres hombres a la vez?"

Rue le dio a Katniss una sensual sonrisa que le dijo aún más que sus palabras. "Ser follada por tres reyes Tarok a la vez es el más placentero de todos los placeres. Sin embargo, cuatro... sería como dejar este mundo por las tierras de oro."

_Dios_. Katniss casi gimió en voz alta con el recuerdo de Rue tomando los tres penes al mismo tiempo, y la vagina de Katniss le dolió aún más. Una vez más tardíamente captó el resto de lo que la mujer había dicho. "¿Quieres decir que esos tres hombres son reyes?"

"Sí". Rue se quitó las hebras de cabello oscuro de su cara y sus ojos ámbar se veían positivamente entusiastas. "Hay cuatro hermanos que gobiernan los cuatro reinos de Tarok. Peeta es el Gran Rey."

_Wow_. De alguna forma era aún más excitante saber que _El Gran Rey_ había estado interesado en la gorda Katniss Everdeen. ¿Era eso cierto? O ¿Fue su imaginación sobre-sexuada que quería que fuera así?

Un ruido sordo, como de cascada, llegó a los oídos de Katniss, llamando su atención mientras Rue la llevaba a través de un arco. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos sobre los hermosos reyes Tarok mientras ella y Rue caminaban sobre un amplio sendero de piedra en una jungla exótica besada por la brillante y dorada luz de la luna. Katniss exclamó un sonido de admiración y asombro mientras su mirada recorría los exuberantes árboles como palmeras ondeando con un cálido, húmedo y suave viento. La brisa atrapó su pelo, y uno de los mechones de Rue acarició el pecho de Katniss volviendo a caer lejos.

Katniss se sintió eufórica y desenfrenada, con su carne bien aceitada con azahar y acariciada por el aire, con su cabello largo y rubio cepillando la parte superior de sus pechos, y los corazones colgando de sus pezones. La mano de Rue era suave sobre Katniss, le sorprendió lo cómoda que se sintió sosteniendo la mano de la hermosa mujer.

Sus pies descalzos caminaban suavemente sobre el camino de losas a medida que se acercaban a una serie de grandes piscinas con gradas talladas en la roca. La cascada que Katniss había oído cuando entraron a la selva se metía en una piscina superior, que a su vez se derramaba en tres piscinas debajo de ella.

Los olores del agua, junto con los aromas tropicales de orquídeas, la tierra rica y húmeda, llenaron los sentidos de Katniss. "Esto es... esto es increíble ", murmuró.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina situada más abajo, pisó la hierba suave y luego Rue liberó la mano de Katniss. Era de noche en este lugar, sin embargo, la luz de la luna lo hacía todo fácil de ver.

Un grito de mono resonó en toda la selva, seguido por el gruñido sordo de un gran depredador, como los tigres que Katniss había visto en Las Vegas. Ella se estremeció y su mirada buscó la de Rue.

La mujer no parecía asustada en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Su mentón estaba inclinado hacia arriba, con el pecho impulsado hacia adelante y la fuerza de su respiración aumentando. Una fina capa de sudor brillaba en su blanca piel, y sus ojos delineados de kohl se veían pesados en los párpados con excitación mientras contemplaba la selva.

Katniss siguió la mirada de Rue y contuvo el aliento, dispuesta a soltar un grito.

Un tigre blanco se dirigía hacia ellas, con sus ojos verdes de hielo centrados en Katniss.

Sólo la sensación de la mano de Rue apretando su antebrazo, y el murmullo tranquilizador de la mujer la mantenía, "Mira hacia él, Katniss" Katniss se contuvo de gritar a voz en cuello con terror.

_Él_. Rue lo había llamado el gran monstruo, miedo de que el gato se llamara "él" como si fuera el primer ministro o un rey.

El pelo de la bestia brillaba blanco y negro a rayas onduladas bajo la luz de la luna mientras se acercaba con cada paso suave. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y casi sensuales, y hermosos y absolutamente impresionantes. A medida que se acercaba a ellas, Katniss notó la banda en su pierna izquierda que en realidad era de una forma familiar... parecía que el tatuaje de corazón en su bíceps izquierdo era de Peeta.

Y luego, de repente, el tigre estuvo creciendo, _cambiando_, transformándose ante los ojos de Katniss.

Todo sucedió muy rápido y Katniss no supo si gritar, llorar con asombro o desmayarse. Un minuto estado viendo a un tigre, y al siguiente era la cara, el pecho, de Peeta.

Si hubiera necesitado algo más convincente de que no estaba en la Tierra, Peeta transformándose de un tigre blanco a un hombre era suficiente.

"No lo creo "susurró mientras volvía su mirada a sus ojos verdes de hielo. "Eres un cambia formas, o Amorfo-o."

"Soy tu rey." Él le dio una mirada dura y penetrante. "Y ya estás olvidando las reglas. ¿Habrá que añadir un tercer castigo?"

El calor enrojeció las mejillas sonrosadas de Katniss y puso las manos detrás de su espalda mientras abría sus pies y bajaba su mirada — sólo para ver que estaba desnudo. Y su pene era tan largo, grueso y delicioso como lo era el de sus hermanos.

"¿Quieres chuparme el miembro?" Murmuró cuando Katniss no pudo apartar la mirada de su erección. "O ¿Voy a darle ese placer a Rue?"

De la nada un perno caliente de celos apuñaló el vientre de Katniss. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Rue estaba de pie en posición de "respeto" y recorrió su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior como si estuviera excitada por la idea.

_¡No!_ La intensidad de la sensación golpeó a Katniss, pero sólo supo que no quería que Rue tuviera a Peeta.

"Yo lo deseo", dijo Katniss en un apuro, y entonces recordó varias de las cosas BDSM que había leído en Internet. "Quiero decir, si está a favor, Milord".

Un murmullo de satisfacción se elevó en el interior de Peeta. Sí, su futura reina estaba aprendiendo también. "Arrodíllate, muchacha."

Con las manos aún entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, Katniss se arrodilló con gracia delante de él. Temblaba visiblemente mientras miraba su erección, en espera de sus órdenes.

"Chupa el miembro hasta alcanzar el clímax", exigió.

"¿Puedo usar mis manos, milord?", Preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gruñido. "Sólo tu boca".

"Sí, milord." Katniss deslizó sus suaves labios alrededor de su grueso miembro y se lo metió profundamente.

Peeta ronroneó de placer y apretó sus manos en el pelo de Katniss, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos cuando ella le acogiera con la boca. Su pelo se sentía suave en sus manos, su boca caliente y húmeda alrededor de su pene. Olía a pasión y sabía que lo quería en el interior de su Quim. El olor del deseo de Rue era fuerte, demasiado, y ciertamente se había ganado muchos premios por sus servicios.

"Rue", dijo mientras continuaba empujando dentro y fuera de la boca de Katniss. "Arrodíllate al lado de Katniss."

Cuando la bruja lo hizo, dijo, "Katniss, desliza tus dedos en la raja de Rue."

Katniss calló, pero él tenía un asimiento firme de su pelo, y su pene seguía entrando y saliendo de su boca.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Katniss llevó una mano al Quim de Rue y tentativamente deslizó un dedo por la humedad de la hechicera.

Rue gimió y eso solo pareció impulsar a Katniss. Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes y la hechicera movió las caderas contra la mano de Katniss.

Peeta sonrió. "Rue, masajea el Quim de Katniss."

La hechicera no dudó y Kantiss abrió mucho los ojos y gimió alrededor del pene de Peeta.

"Recuerda", murmuró mientras sostenía su mirada. "No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso."

Mantuvo su dominio en el pelo de Katniss y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca. La necesidad se convirtió en una tormenta que se desencadenó como si pudiera hacerla pedazos.

"Rue, te puedes correr", casi gruñó y la bruja gritó casi a la vez, con sus caderas sacudiéndose con fuerza contra la mano de Katniss. Los pájaros asustados volaron desde lo alto los árboles, y un mono chilló, tan fuerte como el grito de Rue fue.

Peeta agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Katniss y la mantuvo mientras su propio clímax tronaba a través de él. Su semilla se derramó en su garganta mientras lo chupaba sin dudarlo, extrayendo hasta la última gota, hasta que él sacó su miembro de su boca.

La soltó y se alejó. Humedeciéndose los labios, como si saboreara su gusto, y se quedó mirándolo mientras Rue le acariciaba su Quim. "¿Puedo correrme, milord? "Katniss preguntó en un susurro ronco.

"No" Peeta cortó su mirada a Rue y dijo: "Puedes parar ahora".

Mientras la hechicera quitaba la mano, se volvió de nuevo a Katniss. Su cuerpo temblaba, los rizos en su montículo brillaban a la luz de la luna por sus jugos. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de éxtasis con pura frustración.  
"Has recibido tu primer castigo", dijo Peeta en voz baja. "Confía en mí, Katniss. Si aprendes a confiar y obedecerme por completo, sin dudar, nunca querrás liberarte de nuevo."

Katniss lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Pareció estar en guerra consigo misma, como si llegara a alguna profunda decisión. Por fin, apartó la mirada de él, y después miró al suelo. Sus manos se movieron detrás de su espalda.

"Sí, milord" murmuró.

Su tono comunicaba claramente lo no dicho, "Hijo de puta", y el aire se llenó del sabor de su ira y resolución.

_Resolución... ¿A qué? _

¿Obedecerlo o calmarlo hasta que consiguiera lo que quería? ¿Y quería follar con él o matarlo?

Los labios de Peeta se curvaron con emoción por el desafío. Ella _debería_ someterse a él o todo estaría perdido y ella _nunca_ se sometería a un hombre menos poderoso, o a cualquier hombre excepto a él. De eso estaba seguro.

Seguramente no había mujer más perfecta para él en todo el universo.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**_

_**MildredxDD: **_Hola! Yo tambien esperaba que fuese más díficil de conquistar, pero claro imaginate a un Peeta delante tuyo de esa guisa... Yo no me podria aguantar ni resistir! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba liadisima. Lee el mensaje privado que te he dejado besos!

PD: sigo adorando que me dejes RW haber si se anima más gente.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Katniss quería responderle a Peeta. El muy _bastardo_. Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo tanto que podría gritar, y él deliberadamente la torturaba. Era una maldita fortuna que su miembro no estuviera todavía en su boca o le daría un poco de tortura por su cuenta.

_Confiar, mi trasero. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver la confianza con follar? _

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que el sabor cobrizo de su sangre llenó su boca. Pero permaneció con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, con la mirada baja. Miró a sus pies en lugar de fanfarronear, pensando en lo divertido que sería deslizar las piezas de bambú bajo sus pies.

"Rue, tus servicios ya no son necesarios", retumbó la voz de Peeta. "Puedes regresar a tus cámaras."

"Gracias, milord" murmuró Rue, y Katniss oyó sus pasos suaves mientras la mujer caminaba por la ruta de acceso.

Peeta se alejó de Katniss. Ya no podía ver sus pies, pero oyó ruidos ligeros de roce.

¿Le daría él su segundo castigo, incluso ahora?

El calor cursó a través de Katniss de nuevo, furiosa consigo misma por estar tan excitada. Casi estaba _ansiosa_ por ver lo que haría con ella.

_¿Qué hay con eso, Katniss? _

La cascada golpeaba la piscina mayor, el sonido intermitente de alguna forma estaba en sintonía con el palpitar y el dolor de su vagina. Ella había estado tan caliente y necesitada de un orgasmo que se había sentado en esa banca en el Parque Golden Gate. Parecía hacía años, entre ver el cuarteto follando, los constantes juegos sexuales de Peeta, el masaje increíble de Rue, y ahora esto... Katniss no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

O cuánto más se vería obligada a tomar.

Todo se volvió tan tranquilo que Katniss se preguntó si Peeta se había ido. ¿Era este su segundo castigo? ¿Quedarse en una selva, sola y vulnerable, desnuda y de rodillas? Quería mirar hacia arriba, pero no se atrevió.

Había dejado claro que sería castigada por tercera vez si no seguía sus malditas reglas.

La hierba y la tierra se sentían húmedas y suaves debajo de sus rodillas, y estaban muy en sintonía con todo a su alrededor. El agua cayendo de las cataratas y en las piscinas parecía más fuerte que nunca y oyó los sonidos como de peces saltando. La llamada de las aves, monos y otras criaturas de la selva se sentían más como una entidad viviente que simplemente un lugar.

Poco a poco su enojo se desvaneció, y entonces de alguna manera parecía sin importancia, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido y se preguntó cómo había terminado en este país de eróticas maravillas. ¿Cómo iba a llegar a casa? Tenía que haber un camino de regreso. Madge estaría preocupada por ella y probablemente habría corrido al maldito departamento de policía ahora. Katniss perdió la sensación de la pulsera en su brazo que había llevado desde su decimoctavo cumpleaños y Peeta al parecer había tomado toda su ropa. De alguna forma la desaparición de la pulsera había ampliado el abismo que ahora la separaba de su hermana gemela. ¿Podría alguna vez ver a Madge otra vez?

Katniss hizo un esfuerzo por convertir sus pensamientos al aquí y ahora. A su desnudez y al furioso deseo a través de cada célula de su cuerpo. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era tan surrealista, tan _irreal_.

Tal vez estaba dormida, y había soñado todo... como ver a Peeta cambiar de forma de un tigre blanco a un hombre. ¿Era posible que fuera real? ¿O fue todo una especie de ilusión?

Y ese hombre... se sentía tan increíblemente atraída por Peeta. El poder de su presencia, la forma en que se sentía solo por la mirada de sus ojos. Depredadoramente hambrientos... _insaciables_...

Los recuerdos de Katniss se tambalearon hacia atrás al momento en que había visto a Rue someterse primero a los hombres junto a la fuente, y cómo ella se había imaginado en lugar de la mujer. La había excitado pensar en que renunciaría a todo para darle el control a un hombre poderoso, a ser sumisa con él, y en esencia a ser su esclava.

Y ahora aquí estaba.

Una brisa húmeda agitó los corazones colgando de los pezones tensos de Katniss y el aire era cálido y suave contra su piel desnuda. El collar de cuero ajustado se sentía cómodo y el frío metal de la cadena que se extendía hacía el latir de su vagina más intenso, causando que sus jugos se deslizaran más por el interior de sus muslos.

"Puedes ponerte en pie, Katniss." La Voz de Peeta la sobresaltó, había estado metida tan profundamente en sus pensamientos y alrededores.

Estuvo a punto de mirarlo, pero logró evitarlo a tiempo. Con tanta gracia como pudo, Katniss se levantó sobre sus pies, manteniendo las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos bajos.

Sentía las piernas hormigueando por la sangre circulando a través, y se balanceó.

La mano de Peeta la agarró del brazo, estabilizándola, y casi chocando con su grito de sorpresa al mismo tiempo. "Puedes mirar hacia arriba", dijo con voz baja y vibrante.

Katniss inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su mirada se encontrara con la de Peeta. Sus ojos verdes de hielo estaban centrados en ella con una sensual mirada que la hizo sentir como si fuera la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca. Ella se movió muy consciente de su cuerpo desnudo a escasos centímetros del suyo, y su vagina le dolió más que nunca. ¿Cómo podía desearlo tanto? ¿Algo de esto realmente tenía sentido?

Pero ese poder llamaba a Katniss, la forma en que se dominaba a sí mismo y a ella. Sí, ella había soñado con ser dominada, y ser castigada eróticamente, también. Y este hombre estaba cumpliendo todas sus fantasías, incluso si se estuviera volviendo loca al no dejarla venir. Por no tenerla rápido, duro y follarla hasta perder el sentido.

Peeta levantó una mano, y ella no quiso flaquear. Incluso cuando levantó el látigo de piel roja al nivel de sus ojos, no tuvo miedo. Muy lenta y suavemente, rozó las tiras de cuero sobre su mejilla en un movimiento de suave susurro.

El corazón de Katniss golpeó y se estremeció mientras continuaba la sensual caricia, detrás de sus labios y luego hacia abajo a la curva de su cuello hasta sus pechos.

Su mirada nunca dejó la suya, aun cuando el látigo jugó con sus pezones y luego se movió hacia abajo a su montículo. "¿Confías en mí, Katniss?"

Se contestó que con qué facilidad había venido la respuesta, o por qué no se lo cuestionaba más. En alguna parte, debía haber perdido su mente, porque no había duda en su interior, que por lo menos en la intimidad podía confiar en Peeta. Estaba segura de que físicamente no la perjudicaría, parecía extraño teniendo en cuenta que la estaba acariciando con un _látigo, _por el amor de Dios.

"Sí, milord " murmuró ella y después se estremeció cuando presionó el látigo contra su húmeda raja. "Confío en ti."

"La confianza debe ser absoluta." Levantó el látigo y lo alejó dejándolo caer luego contra su cadera, sólo lo suficiente para que le picara un poco y haciéndola jadear con sorpresa y placer. El calor del látigo se irradió a través de su carne y se movió directamente hacia su vagina.

"Debes confiar en mí, no importa lo que pueda ordenarte que hagas." Él arrastró el látigo sobre su piel todavía hormigueando en sus pestañas. "La confianza debe ser inequívoca, independientemente de que estoy al mando de tu cuerpo, o en los asuntos de mi reino."

Katniss asintió, pero gritó cuando la atacó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más duro. "Sí, milord "dijo ella en un pico. "Confío en ti en todo... cualquier cosa que sea posible y que me ordenes."

Peeta hizo un gesto de aprobación y se alejó, al momento echó de menos su presencia y el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

"Ponte sobre manos y rodillas" ordenó él, sonando más como un rey que nunca.

Katniss se mordió el interior de la mejilla e hizo una mueca. Todavía estaba dolorida de cuando lo había chupado antes. Vaciló sólo un segundo antes de moverse hacia abajo sobre la hierba y se estremeció al pensar en lo que sabía que iba a hacer con ella. ¿Le dolería? ¿La haría gritar? Sin embargo, incluso mientras se preguntaba esto, su excitación aumentaba.

"Bájate de modo que tu cabeza y hombros estén debajo del nivel de tus caderas." Peeta pasó las correas suaves del flogger de cuero sobre la espalda de Katniss y ella se estremeció cuando cumplió con su demanda.

Los aromas ricos de la hierba franca y de orquídeas llenaron sus sentidos, junto con el olor de los jugos de Rue todavía en sus dedos. La cadena atada a su cuello se deslizó hacia delante y se agrupó en el suelo al lado de su cara. Mientras se empujaba a sí misma al suelo de la selva, los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones se apretaron contra sus pechos.

"Muy buena moza," dijo Peeta en tono satisfecho. "Ahora abre tus muslos para que pueda ver mejor tu delicioso Quim."

Katniss estaba segura de que nunca dejaría de ruborizarse. Su trasero estaba probablemente en color rojo brillante por la vergüenza que pasaba a través de su cuerpo. Que estaría aún más rojo una vez que le pasara el flogger, sin duda.

"_Eres_ exquisita", murmuró mientras acariciaba su piel con el flogger, a lo largo de su espina y hacia abajo hasta su trasero.

Katniss siempre había pensado que tenía un extremo posterior grasoso, pero en este momento se sintió bella y deseable, y sin sentido a la vez. Se relajó, disfrutando el movimiento sensual de las correas suaves mientras Peeta las balanceaba en sus caderas, y hacia abajo a lo largo de cada uno de sus muslos. Cuando el flogger se sacudió más sobre su vagina ella no pudo dejar de gemir.

"Te acordarás de por qué estás siendo castigada", dijo Peeta mientras levantaba el cuero lejos de ella.

"Sí, milord." La voz de Katniss tembló y clavó sus largas uñas en la tierra húmeda.

"Por desobediencia."

El primer azote cayó sobre el trasero de Katniss y ella gritó. Un hormigueo estalló sobre su piel y para su sorpresa le gustó el punzante dolor. De hecho, se había sentido bien, y tan estimulante que se preguntó si era posible llegar al orgasmo sólo por ser azotada.

Otro azote cayó y otro a través de su carne bien engrasada... sobre sus nalgas, muslos, espalda. Cada golpe parecía más fuerte que el anterior, no cayendo en el mismo lugar consecutivamente. El ardor creció, y Katniss se oyó gemir. Su vagina estaba tan mojada que quería gritar. Quería que la golpeara más duro y la penetrara al mismo tiempo. ¿Algo en su vida se había sentido así alguna vez?

El placer y el dolor se unieron y se separaron, se unieron y se separaron. El miedo se levantó y se calmó. Tratando de mantener la respiración, Katniss se entregó a las sensaciones, confiando en que Peeta no le haría daño.

El flogger cayó como lluvia caliente y luz de estrellas, mordiendo y calmando a la vez, conduciéndola a un mundo donde la fantasía y la realidad chocaban. Estallando en una mezcla de éxtasis y una rica sensación, de deseo y necesidad.

Si hubiera podido arquear las pestañas, lo habría hecho.

El dolor se detuvo entonces de ser dolor. Sólo perfecto cumplimiento, liberación, incluso alegría. Más y más alto se levantó hacia el pico de un clímax que sin duda podría devastarla una vez que cayera por el precipicio. Si sólo Peeta se lo permitiera.

"Vamos... estoy cerca de llegar, milord" murmuró ella, con su cuerpo temblando con la fuerza de su necesidad.

"Por favor".

Las pestañas se detuvieron. El flogger acarició sus caderas y se arrodilló a su lado. Ni siquiera tocándole la vagina, todo lo que hizo fue ordenar: "Ven a mí, Katniss."

La explosión de un orgasmo la atravesó como una conflagración de proporciones épicas. Las llamas lamían su piel, disparando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, ardiendo en sus lomos y picando su piel, electrificándola, directa a su alma. Los espasmos de su vagina eran tan fuertes que su trasero se apretaba y aflojaba las nalgas una y otra vez.

El calor infundía su cabeza, y fue como el Cuatro de Julio detrás de sus párpados con los colores pasando a modo ráfaga a través de su mente. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, derramándose en el suelo de la selva húmeda.

Fue vagamente consciente de que Peeta la levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una niña, y la acunó cerca de su pecho. Parecía que su orgasmo no se detenía, que su vientre seguía contrayéndose mientras la llevaba. A dónde, no supo, no le importaba. Se sentía segura y protegida en sus poderosos brazos.

Su caliente aroma masculino la rodeaba y consolaba mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre su esculpido pecho.

Un toque conocido llegó a su oído y se vio paulatinamente inmersa en el abrazo de bienvenida del agua tibia. Su cuerpo se calmó e hizo del hormigueo en su espalda y nalgas, algo aún más agradable.

Peeta sostuvo a su futura reina apretada contra su pecho y estudió su hermoso rostro mientras se movía a través de la piscina más baja. Sus lágrimas llamaban a su corazón y alma, y sabía que ella no lloraba de dolor, sino de puro placer por su liberación. Sintió, también, su necesidad de dominación, y que en el nivel más primario el dolor de su libertad ella la percibía como la cárcel de su carne.

Los metió a ambos en la piscina y se sentó en un asiento de moda de un estante debajo de la segunda piscina. Aún estaban cálidas las aguas de la piscina más baja, detrás de la cortina pequeña de agua que se alimentaba desde la de arriba. Él utilizó su magia para causar un suave resplandor que emanara de las rocas detrás de ellos, de modo que pudiera ver mejor a su futura reina.

La acunaba de forma suave en su regazo, le dio un beso en cada uno de sus párpados, chasqueando la lengua por sus pestañas húmedas y degustando la sal de sus lágrimas, hasta que ya no lloró. Levantó la cabeza y vio su tentativa sonrisa.

Sus brillantes ojos verde agua se abrieron y cuando lo miró estuvo a punto de dejar de respirar.

Peeta acarició la larga cabellera negra. "Eres hermosa más allá de cualquier mujer que alguna vez hubiera conocido", susurró con una tenue sonrisa. Le tomó la barbilla y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no ves tu propia belleza?"

Su labio inferior tembló y fue testigo de un millar de heridas del corazón en sus ojos. La ira de los que habían dañado a su futura reina rugió a través de él y se tragó un gruñido de rabia. ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer a su preciosa Katniss sentirse como si fuera otra cosa que la mujer hermosa, sensual, que él había reconocido claramente?

Katniss debió haber visto el ardor en sus ojos, y pensó que su ira iba dirigida a ella. Tragó, luego se apresuró a responder: "Estoy gorda. No soy delgada ni hermosa como Rue, o incluso mi gemela Madge."

"Shhh". Peeta acarició con sus nudillos las mejillas de Katniss y ella se estremeció con el deseo evidente de su contacto. "No entiendo", murmuró. Muy lentamente comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, acariciando la carne de sus brazos, acariciando el oleaje de su generoso pecho, amando la sensación de su vientre suave, de su montículo lleno, y los muslos atractivos debajo de su callosa mano. "Eres tan encantadora, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso, que no veo por qué no reconoces tus dones."

El rosa tiñó las mejillas de Katniss. "De donde yo vengo, una mujer sólo se considera hermosa si es delgada y tiene una figura perfecta."

"Está claro que tu mundo no es digno de ti." Él frunció el ceño ante la idea de cualquiera tratando a su futura reina con cualquier cosa, excepto el mayor respeto y admiración.

"Eres perfecta", murmuró él y antes de que ella pudiera argumentar, bajó la cabeza.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento mientras la cara Peeta se acercaba. Su corazón se agitó y sus sentidos giraron mientras su boca se cernía a un susurro de distancia. Sus labios bajaron fuertes y duros, como un poderoso guerrero rey antiguo que reclamara su premio virgen. Su barba luz se sentía suave en sus labios y barbilla mientras su boca se movía sobre la de ella en un profundo y sensual beso. Sus lenguas se reunieron y se aparearon y Katniss se quejó de sentir su lengua como un gato. Peeta ronroneó, un sonido original que se levantó en su pecho y le recordó al tigre blanco. A _él_.

No podía creer que la considerara bella... y lo serio que pareció cuando la tocó y la llamó exquisita. ¿Era posible que en este mundo no importara el tamaño? ¿O era Peeta, el hombre, el que la veía como nadie la había visto antes?

Necesidad y deseo en forma de espiral pasaron a través de Katniss, más intensos que nunca, y se retorció en su regazo. Se dio cuenta de que su erección estaba muy grande y dura presionando contra su trasero. Dios, quería su pene dentro de ella.

Peeta aparentemente sintió su pasión y pareció decidido a torturarla. Retrocediendo de su beso, su rostro estaba serio. "Prométeme que te encantará tu cuerpo y tú misma."

Katniss vaciló, luchando contra años de auto-abuso. Años de odiar su modo de ver las cosas hirientes que le habían dicho acerca de su peso y años de sentirse invisible al lado de su delgada hermana. No importaba lo mucho que amaba a Madge, no fue fácil ser su hermana gemela.

La expresión del rey se volvió feroz, y Katniss abrió mucho los ojos. "Te lo prometo, Milord".

Su mirada permanecía fija en ella, y supo que quería decir cada palabra cuando dijo: "Si rompes esta promesa, tu castigo será mucho más grave que lo que te he dado hasta ahora. ¿Entiendes?"

Ella asintió, con el pelo moviéndose contra el brazo que la sostenía con fuerza. "Sí, milord. "

Con un gruñido de aprobación, Peeta la llevó detrás de la cortina de agua y continuaron hasta que llegaron a la mitad de la piscina iluminada por la luna. Con un movimiento fácil, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que su cabello estuviera completamente mojado, y luego la dejó para que ella estuviera de pie. El agua goteaba por su pelo mojado bajo su espalda y sobre sus pechos. Los granos finos de arena pasaban por debajo de sus pies y ella casi saltó cuando sintió peces mordisqueando ligeramente los dedos de sus pies.

_Confianza_, se recordó antes de abrir la boca para hablar y decírselo a Peeta. _Se supone que confiarás en él, Katniss. No te bajó sólo para que algo te mastique los pies. _

"Asume tu posición", ordenó, y Katniss inmediatamente bajó los ojos, juntó las manos detrás de la espalda, movió sus pies separándolos, e hizo lo que pudo haciendo caso omiso de los peces mordisqueando los dedos de sus pies y rodillas.

Ella no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero Peeta empezó a lavar su pelo con un champú perfumado con flor de azahar. Para un hombre tan grande y poderoso, sus manos eran suaves mientras trabajaba con la espuma y masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. "Hábleme de ese mundo del que vienes, Katniss" ordenó él mientras ponía champú en su pelo.

"Eh, ¿qué te gustaría saber?" Le preguntó, y luego se apresuró a añadir, "Milord".

"Todo."

_Okaaay. Eso no era mucho pedir para una chica_.

Al principio se sintió un poco tímida, pero la ayudó mirar hacia abajo al agua oscura, mientras hablaba. Se preguntó entonces, si esa era una razón por la que exigía mantener la mirada baja, para así permitirse la libertad de no ser distraída, y la libertad de voltear todo a él.

Hablar con Peeta sobre sí misma se le hizo más fácil cuando respondió a lo que ella le decía, y más fácil sin embargo, mientras él hacía preguntas, la obligó a seguir adelante. Mientras la lavaba con champú y le enjuagaba el cabello, después le dio un masaje con un rico acondicionador, Katniss le decía sobre su crecimiento en San Francisco con su hermana Madge. Alice habló sobre algunas de las travesuras que habían hecho — como el momento en que habían espiado a su tía Effie cuando tenían trece y Effie tenía veintiún años. Effie había llegado a casa después de una cita con un chico sexy, y las chicas habían escapado de la casa y había visto a la pareja tener relaciones sexuales en el asiento trasero del Mustang rojo de Effie. Cuando ella gritó en su clímax, vio a las gemelas asomándose por la ventana del coche. Las gemelas habían permanecido castigadas durante dos meses después de su pequeña diversión.

Katniss también le contó sobre el momento en que había logrado volver el pelo largo de su prima Annie verde en un experimento fallido. Le había tomado años a Annie dejárselo crecer del modo que era, de un brillante color naranja oscuro de nuevo, y el mismo tiempo para que ella perdonara a las gemelas.

Cuando terminó con su pelo y lo hubo dejado limpio, Peeta comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con el mismo jabón perfumado de azahar. En un impulso, Katniss habló de cómo su padre había engañado a su madre y las había dejado cuando eran adolescentes. El hijo de puta había renunciado y las había abandonado, para mudarse a Florida con su joven esposa, y Madge y Katniss habían dejado de existir en lo que a él concernía. Lo último que oyó del "pelmazo" y "su chica fácil" fue que habían tenido gemelos que nunca dejaban de moverse o hablar, y Katniss esperaba que "pelmazo" y "chica fácil" estuvieran calvos por rasgarse las vestiduras.

Katniss no podía creer que compartía con Peeta acerca de cómo su madre se había ido alejando mentalmente, desvaneciéndose y se había convertido en algo transitorio una vez que las chicas se habían ido de casa. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ahora, aunque probablemente estuviera en algún lugar cálido, como el sur de California. Madge y Katniss habían tratado de darle una casa, habían tratado de ayudarla, pero ella seguía desaparecida, y luego aparecía de vez en cuando.

Era la primera vez que Katniss fue capaz de hablar de ello sin llorar. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil hablar con Peeta? Tal vez era la forma en que parecía escucharla sin juzgar, y la nota de cuidado en su tono de voz con cada pregunta que hacía.

Era más difícil hablar de Jon y Steve, los hombres que la habían engañado, pero cuando Peeta la instó, no pudo hacer nada sino obedecer. Enjuagando el último rastro de jabón de su cuerpo mientras la escuchaba, y pudo sentir la tensión y la cólera creciendo en su interior.

Un dolor que no iba a desaparecer se quedó dentro de ella. Ella sabía que era su error... no ser esbelta y hermosa...

Katniss no se dio cuenta que había dicho la última parte en voz alta hasta que Peeta bruscamente le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Se quedó sin aliento con la ligera ira en sus ojos verdes. "Esos hijos de puta no se merecen respirar el mismo aire que tú", gruñó. "No gastes otro pensamiento en ellos."

Tragó y le susurró, "Sí, milord."

La boca de Peeta se movió hacia la de ella en un duro y brutal beso. Apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, con su pene tan rígido contra su vientre que estaba segura de que había golpeado su carne.

Esa sensación de poder se precipitó sobre ella otra vez. Saber que afectaba a este hombre con tanta fuerza la hacía sentirse eufórica. Tal vez era tan bella como le decía. Y tal vez con Peeta como su Dom podría amar su cuerpo y ser feliz por lo que era. Sólo tal vez.


	7. Capítulo 6

_****__**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**_

******SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACABAR, PERO EN MI INSTITUTO ERAN FIESTAS Y HABÍA EXÁMENES Y BUENO DEJO QUE ME MATEÍS TRANQUILAS.**

_****__**Mary Evellark: **_Hola guapísima! Me alegro de que te hayas animado a comentar y espero que en este capitulo también te acuerdes de mi un poquito. No tienes nada que agradecer adpato la historia porque en su momento cuando la leí comencé a ver a los personajes de The Hunger Games. Bueno Peeta es el mejor de todos los personajes. Es una persona dominante, que nunca le han dado un No por respuesta que bueno él es el Gran Rey de Tarok y está acostumbrado a ser tratado como tal y ahora de repente llega Katniss con todos sus complejos, de un mundo donde todo lo que Peeta le cuenta sería visto como una perversión sin limites. Yo creo que este capi te va a gustar porque va a haber un gran avance entre ellos y se descubrirán cosas de Johanna, la hermana de Peeta.

_****__**Mildred XDD: **_hola princesa! Yo creo que en este capitulo Katniss de verdad se dará cuenta de porque es hermosa y como lo va a conseguir. Por otra parte Peeta tiene unas ganas insaciables de hacerla suya por fin, el problema es que para completar la transformación de la Futura Reina, Peeta tiene que dejar que sus hermanos tienen que hacer algo con ella y eso no le hará tanta gracia, porque Katniss es suyo y de nadie más y el pues claro se ve... impotente de no poder hacer nada contra eso. Bueno espero que te guste un montón el capitulo, van a descubrirse muchas cosas de la vida de Peeta y bueno que espero tu RW.

**BUENO SIN MÁS OS DEJO YA LEER Y_ DEJADME ALGÚN COMENTARIO MÁS QUE ME HACE UNA ILUSIÓN INCREÍBLE LEERLOS._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

El hambre por su compañera, y la ira contra los que la habían herido, condujo a Peeta a hacer estragos en la boca de Katniss. Mientras su lengua caía dentro de ella, la agarró por las nalgas, apretando su cuerpo entero contra su furiosa erección, obligándola a reconocer lo que le hacía.

Le tomó todo su control no tirarla al banco de césped de la piscina e impulsar su pene en su vagina y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido. Hasta que se diera cuenta de lo hermosa y deseable que realmente era.

Antes de liberarla, Peeta le mordió el labio inferior, lo suficiente para extraer sangre y causando que Katniss llorara. Un salvaje rumor se levantó en su pecho mientras le lamía la mancha de sangre, saboreando otro de sus sabores únicos.

Cuando él se alejó, Katniss pareció aturdida, con los ojos verdes agua, llenos de confusión. Y definitivamente lujuria.

Sí, no cabía duda que lo deseaba. Pero, ¿Alguna vez amaría a su pueblo y a su reino, si no podía siquiera amarse a sí misma?

Demonios, pero la _haría ver_ la belleza que tenía. Y ella se _enamoraría_ de él.

"Te has ganado tu tercer castigo," dijo en voz baja, y vio cómo sus ojos se abrían. "Has roto tu promesa de amor por tu cuerpo y por ti misma." Sacudió los nudillos contra su mejilla. "No me hagas tener que castigarte de nuevo por eso."

"Sí, milord", susurró.

Le tomó la mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina. "Ven. Acabemos con esto."

El cuerpo mojado de Katniss brilló con la luz dorada de la luna mientras caminaba junto a él en el césped. Aspiró el olor rico de su excitación y su pene endurecido aún más. "Eres una verdadera diosa", murmuró.

"Yo—" Katniss bajó la mirada hacia el césped. "Gracias, milord."

La mandíbula Peeta se tensó. Si era lo último que hacía, liberaría a su corazón de sus heridas.

Se detuvo al llegar a la mitad del claro y soltó su mano. "Caminarás detrás de mí con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás de tu espalda."

"Sí, milord." respondió Katniss y se alejó de ella sin una palabra más.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y las lágrimas amenazaban con incrementarse, siguió a Peeta. Había pasado por todos los rangos de emoción durante el día de ayer más o menos, todo el tiempo que había estado ausente. Y ahora, después de pasar un tiempo maravilloso con Peeta en la piscina, la llevaba a una pena supuestamente más grave que ser azotada.

¿Por qué se sometía tan fácilmente a sus exigencias de seguirlo de una manera tan servil? ¿Era sólo el miedo al castigo? ¿O era porque en el fondo _disfrutaba_ someterse a él?

Katniss se mordió el labio y se estremeció por el dolor de la mordedura y posesividad de Peeta en la piscina. Tal vez por ambos... el miedo a qué tipo de castigo podría hacerle frente, y porque una parte de su ser amaba estar completamente dominada por él.

¿Era demasiado raro? ¿Había algo mal con ella por obtener placer en todo esto? A pesar de que se perdía tras Peeta con la cabeza baja, no podía dejar de mirar la fuerza de su musculoso trasero y anchos hombros. Caminaba con el poder y propósito fluyendo a su paso, como si estuviera completamente a gusto en su desnudez. Con lo cual, sin duda, estaba.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Peeta la llevó a su interior, pero en lugar de regresar por el pasillo por el que habían llegado, abrió una pequeña puerta de madera a su izquierda. Lo siguió cuando se agachó a través de la misma, en la oscuridad. Un momento después una antorcha parpadeó en la pared y empezó a subir la empinada escalera en espiral dentro de una muy alta sala circular.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en la boca de su estómago. Esto no era bueno. Estaba en una especie de torre del castillo, e iba a llevarla a la parte superior y bloquearla como si fuera Rapunzel.

A medida que caminaban por las crujientes escaleras, antorchas mágicamente iluminaban el camino. Mariposas comenzaron a rebotar en el vientre de Katniss. Su cabello mojado se sintió frío sobre su piel desnuda y estornudó por el olor a humedad en la escalera. La cadena colgando de la espalda de su cuello pareció pesar más, y los corazones de sus pezones se sentían como si alguien estuviera tirando de ellos mientras caminaba. Con cada paso se sentía como una presa cada vez más cerca de cumplir su condena.

_Confía en él Katniss_, una voz le susurró en su mente_. Confia._

Gracias a una vida subiendo cuestas empinadas e incontables escaleras en San Francisco, Katniss sólo respiraba parcialmente en el momento en que había subido al menos diez escalones. La escalera terminaba en una pequeña terraza frente a una puerta de madera con una cerradura de plata.

Esto _realmente_ no era bueno.

De la nada, Peeta sacó una llave de plata grande y la insertó en el orificio. Ella no sabía qué esperar, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio el anillo de plata grande fijo en el suelo de madera en el centro de la redonda sala, casi se volvió y corrió por las escaleras.

En su lugar, tragó de miedo y lo siguió al interior. Antorchas parpadeaban dándole vida a toda la impecable habitación y vio que había una ventana y nada más que el anillo grande de plata.

Se detuvo al lado del anillo. "Arrodíllate", ordenó.

Contra toda esperanza deseó que no la fuera a encerrar y dejarla aquí, se quedó con la cabeza inclinada y obedeció. El piso de madera estaba suave y duro debajo de sus rodillas mientras abría sus muslos y juntaba las manos detrás de su espalda. A través de la solitaria ventana una brisa se arremolinó a través de la habitación y causó que su húmedo pelo se agitara sobre sus hombros.

Un rumor vino de su estómago y el calor aumentó en sus mejillas.

"¿Confías en que voy a cuidar de ti?" Peeta se arrodilló delante de ella y metió los dedos en su barbilla, levantándole la cara para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos. "Debes pedir lo que necesitas."

"Confío en ti, milord." Kartniss volvió la cara lejos de él, pero él le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. "Estoy hambrienta. No he comido nada desde antes de venir a Tarok."

"No hay vergüenza en pedir lo que necesitas, Katniss." Con el pulgar le acarició un mechón de cabello húmedo sobre sus ojos. "Y ciertamente no hay vergüenza en tener hambre."

"Sí, milord," murmuró, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

Metió la mano en su cuello y ella esperaba que fuera a besarla otra vez como lo había hecho después de que tuvo ese increíble orgasmo. Ese beso fue como nada de lo que había experimentado nunca antes.

Pero en vez de eso agarró la cadena y la puso al final del anillo de metal. Con asustada fascinación, vio como ataba el anillo de su cadena al que estaba en el suelo, y se mezclaron de alguna manera para que su cadena quedara ahora enganchada al suelo.

Oh, dios. Realmente la iba a encadenar de brazos y dejarla ahí.

Las lágrimas ardieron detrás de sus ojos y bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Una parte de ella quería rebelarse y gritarle. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Debido a que sólo la castigaría más? ¿O porque quería agradarle?

Probablemente por ambas cosas.

"Mírame, Katniss," dijo en un tono firme.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la suya.

"¿Entiendes qué estás siendo castigada de esta manera por tu desobediencia?"

"Sí, milord" Sus labios temblaban mientras ella ordenaba sus sentimientos y pensaba en una respuesta apropiada. "Porque desobedeciste cuando me prometiste amar tu cuerpo. Y te dije que el castigo sería mucho peor que ser azotada."

Peeta asintió lentamente. "Saldré de aquí, así tendrás tiempo para pensar acerca de esto, y sólo esto. Eres una mujer hermosa, Katniss." Levantó la mano y tomó su lado de la cara. "Libérate de la prisión de tu mente y estarás libre de esta sala."

Su cabeza nadaba con un pensamiento luchando contra otro, hasta que pensó en gritar.

"Vuélvete, de modo que tu espalda quede frente a mí."

Katniss se mordió el labio para no llorar, e hizo lo que le había mandado, el suelo dañaba sus rodillas mientras se movía. Cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, sintió algo frío cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas, y luego sus lágrimas cayeron de verdad.

Oh, dios. Le había maniatado las muñecas.

"Dame la cara otra vez."

Calientes arroyos corrieron por sus mejillas mientras se movía hacia atrás. Mantuvo la cara baja salpicando de lágrimas el piso de madera.

"Toma esto." Peeta sostenía una pequeña botella azul que había aparecido en su mano. "Esto va a calmarte el hambre, y te permitirá pensar con claridad acerca de tu castigo."

Una risita absurda se levantó en Katniss mientras miraba la botella. Las letras extrañas de color púrpura en la botella probablemente dirían _bébeme_. Tal vez cuando ingiriera el líquido en la botella, como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se encogería hasta ser de sólo diez pulgadas de alto y luego se quitaría el collar y esposas. Infiernos, los corazones se reducirían directo de sus pezones y ella estaría totalmente libre.

Pero, ¿realmente quería estar libre de él?

"Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás," ordenó Peeta mientras destapaba la botella, y ella tuvo que luchar por mantener el aspecto de vértigo maníaco en su cara cuando levantó la barbilla y entreabrió los labios.

El líquido se volcó en su lengua, e inmediatamente el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El calor comenzó en la boca, corrió a su cuero cabelludo, y luego enrojeció sus pechos, cintura, vagina y muslos, hasta los dedos de sus pies. El elixir tenía sabor a bayas y crema con un toque de menta mezclado con una buena dosis de whisky. Cuando se hubo tragado hasta la última gota, se sintió completamente borracha y ya no más hambrienta... e increíblemente aún más excitada de lo que ya estaba.

_Y Curiosa, muy curiosa... _

Katniss resopló risa, pero rápidamente bajó la mirada y asumió la posición de respeto.

Él se movió tan cerca de su cara que su erección estuvo cerca.

_Mírala amiga. Podría picarme un ojo con eso. _

Con un ronroneo bajo, el rey tomó el pelo de Katniss y se lo movió hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarlo.

Maldita sea, parecía salvaje y hermoso. Tal vez la follaría ahora.

"Estás aquí para mi placer, muchacha "murmuró —. "Deseo disfrutar algunos de tus trucos ahora."

Se humedeció los labios y su pulso aumentó de frecuencia. — "Sí, milord".

"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda." Peeta hizo un gesto a su lado, y cuando miró, vio que ahora había un cojín grande y redondo, como una papa roja gigante, cerca del anillo.

¿Cómo _hacía_ esas cosas mágicas?

Katniss trató de ser graciosa, pero ni siquiera se acercó ya que cayó sobre su lado y sobre el cojín. Rodó sobre su espalda, con sus manos esposadas atrapadas detrás de ella.

Afortunadamente, su collar que estaba adjunto al anillo en el suelo era suficientemente largo para que ella no se ahogara.

La emoción se arremolinó en su interior mientras Peeta se subía a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Por fin la iba a follar. Él se movió de modo que su delicioso miembro estuvo situado entre sus grandes pechos y ronroneó.

"Perfecto", murmuró mientras le agarraba los pechos con sus manos y los apretaba a su erección a la vez. "Voy a follar tus hermosos senos y derramar mi semilla en tu cara, muchacha."

Katniss se estremeció. "Sí, milord. "

Peeta jugó con sus pezones alrededor de los anillos de corazón con los pulgares mientras deslizaba su pene entre sus pechos, empujando hasta el momento que su suave punta de terciopelo rozó sus labios. "Lámeme", indicó, y cada vez que su erección se acercaba a sus labios ella le pasaba la lengua sobre la cabeza. Ella probó el dulzor salado de su esencia y gimió de placer al sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre sus pezones, tirando de los anillos de corazón, y su miembro acariciando sus labios.

"Me complace tenerte bajo mis órdenes." Sus ojos estaban feroces de pasión y su pelo negro y salvaje estaba sobre su rostro mientras empujaba sus caderas y follaba sus senos.

"Me agradarás aún más cuando seas _realmente_ libre, Katniss."

Katniss no puso en duda sus palabras, sólo lo deseaba más que a nada ni a nadie que hubiera querido antes. No podía quitar la mirada de él, viendo el disfrute salvaje mientras tomaba su cuerpo. Pensar que ella era responsable de su placer la hizo emocionarse aún más.

Era un intercambio de poder... volvió todo el control sobre él, sin embargo, ella tenía el poder sobre su voluntad.

Cuando finalmente se corrió, lo hizo con un rugido como una bestia de la selva. Su corrida le brotó en su rostro y boca, y ella lamió su delicioso sabor con sus labios. Un brillo de sudor brilló en su enorme pecho y hombros, el olor de su almizcle y su venida se añadían a su lujuria.

El hombre era sin duda un dios, hermoso más allá de la creencia.

Katniss se retorció, deseando que la follara, cuando produjo un pañuelo de seda rojo y le limpió la cara y el mentón. Cuando terminó, se alejó de ella y se arrodilló con el brazo apoyado en una rodilla.

"Por favor, Milord." Katniss amplió sus muslos, y lo invitó a moverse entre ellos. "Fóllame".

"Shhh". Él acarició su mejilla, frotando el dedo sobre los labios. "No se trata de tu placer, es acerca del mío. Cuando me hayas complacido al aprender tu lección, entonces te habrás ganado tu libertad."

Sólo pudo mirarlo mientras se levantaba y alejaba, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababa de decirle. Su cerebro lleno de lujuria _no lo asumía_.

Cuando Peeta llegó a la puerta se volvió. "¿Confías en mí, Katniss? ¿Crees que estarás segura en esta habitación?"

Katniss no estaba segura si era el elixir que le había dado, o el hecho de que estaba tan caliente que no podía pensar... o tal vez fuera la confianza que _tenía_ de que no la dejaría en una situación insegura. Fuera lo que fuera, se encontró asintiendo y diciendo: "Sí, milord. Confío en ti."

Sonrió entonces. Con un movimiento de muñeca hacia las luces de la antorcha salió de la habitación y se fue para dejarla a oscuras con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. En voz baja dijo: "Eres hermosa, Katniss," y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El miembro de Peeta todavía le dolía y anhelaba moverlo en el delicioso Quim de Katniss y follarla una y otra vez. Pero era necesario para su formación que se diera cuenta que sería totalmente castigada por su desobediencia, incluyendo la retención de su liberación sexual. Estaba seguro que ella estaría dispuesta a abandonar los límites de la torre la siguiente mañana. Le gustaba mucho la rapidez con que aprendía y lo bien que estaba hecha para él.

Rue se levantó del suelo, esperándolo como le había ordenado. Antes él había convocado a la bruja con su magia, mientras escoltaba a Katniss a la torre. No importaba que hubiera salido de la torre, nunca dejaría a su futura reina, o a cualquier otro, sin supervisión de esa manera.

"Mírame", ordenó a Rue después que cerró la puerta de la torre.

La hechicera levantó los ojos y vio que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su fuego en la helada mirada le decía que tenía necesidad de liberarse. No había duda de que había escuchado que él había follado los pechos de Katniss. Requería la plena atención de Rue a su futura esposa y no podía permitirse que la hechicera lo distrajera con su lujuria.

"Puedes llegar al orgasmo por ti misma", dijo, y vio como sus dedos se movían entre sus muslos y se acariciaba el clítoris.

"Gracias, milord," murmuró mientras se llevaba la mano libre a sus pechos y tiraba de su pezón.

Peeta sonrió. Le agradaba ver la ligera piel de la bruja y el olor de su excitación. Le complacería mucho más ver a Katniss algún día.

En momentos el cuerpo de Rue se estremeció cuando llegó al clímax. Peeta asintió y luego caminó a la cámara. Utilizaría lo más poderoso de su magia para evitar que esa perra de Johanna o sus _bakirs_ usaran cualquier hechizo contra Katniss mientras ella dormía.

Por desgracia, tenía demasiada magia para proteger a una sola persona, y era incapaz de proteger a todos en su reino.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para protegerla.

De una forma u otra Peeta y sus hermanos debían hacer frente a Johanna y poner fin a la guerra en su torcida mente.

Con un gruñido, Peeta pasó a tigre. _Regresaré y te relevaré de tu deber en breve._

Rue se transformó en un tigre y tomó su lugar ante la puerta. _Sí, Milord._

Saltó por los escalones desde Katniss y Rue, y llegó a la selva, donde sus hermanos estaban esperado por él.

Hacía muchos años antes que se diera cuenta que habían sido Johanna, su legión de psíquicos y su legión de _bakirs_ quienes habían lanzado hechizos mentales sobre las mujeres de Tarok, haciéndoles creer que eran infértiles. Para cuando supieron de la guerra encubierta de Johanna, había pasado una década en Tarok sin nuevos nacimientos. El hechizo era tan poderoso que Peeta, sus hermanos, sus brujos y brujas más poderosas no habían encontrado manera de romperlo.

O tal vez su hechizo había ido tan lejos como para hacer creer a todos que no había manera de derrotarlo.

Peeta gruñó mientras salía disparado por la puerta del castillo hacia la selva.

El viento se movió por encima de su escudo de tigre y la brillante luz de la luna iluminando su camino hacia la selva detrás del castillo. Durante la primavera la luna estaba era más brillante y completa, como si mostrara su mejor plumaje para atraer a un compañero. Sin embargo, durante casi veinte años, no había importado en Tarok, porque ninguna mujer fue capaz de concebir.

Siendo la más joven del clan Tarok, a Johanna no le había quedado parte del Reino Tarok. Cuando el ex-Gran Rey y la Reina de Tarok yacían en su lecho de muerte después de contraer una enfermedad incurable, que había dividido al reino expandiéndose en cuatro reinos menores y se los habían presentado a Peeta, Gale, Finnick, y Haymitch. No dejaron nada a Johanna. En el momento nadie entendió por qué, pero tal vez sus padres habían visto que era demasiado retorcida para servir al pueblo de Tarok. Ella prefirió servirse a sí misma.

No mucho después de la muerte de sus padres, Johanna se unió a Brutus, el rey de Malachad al sur, para convertirse en su reina.

A través de las lecturas de Rue en los últimos años, Peeta y sus hermanos se habían enterado de que Johanna había seducido la mente de Brutus. Con los años usó sus extraordinarios dones mentales para hacerse cargo de la mente de los del reino Malachad. Con todos los poderes psíquicos formó a los _bakirs_, aquellos que utilizaban hechizos mentales poderosos para invadir los sueños de las mujeres de Tarok. Para hacerlas simplemente infértiles, haciéndoles creer que lo eran de verdad.

El rey era ahora una simple figura decorativa, y Johanna gobernaba el país. Estaba consumida por el odio a sus hermanos y determinada a vengarse por haber sido despreciada por sus padres y hacer que todos en Tarok le pertenecieran.

Cuando llegó a la caverna Peeta, era un tigre en medio de la selva, Gale y Haymitch se habían convertido en tigres también. Como de costumbre Haymitch se burlaría de Gale, levantando la ira de su hermano, quien se apresuraría a enojarse. Finnick simplemente estaría recostado contra un árbol en su forma de hombre, con una expresión divertida en su rostro al ver a sus hermanos.

Peeta pasó a su cuerpo humano cuando llegó al claro, y cuando sus hermanos lo vieron, rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿La mujer está preparada?", Preguntó Haymitch con una expresión ansiosa mientras utilizaba la palma de su mano para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

"Lo estará." Peeta frunció el ceño a Haymitch cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y luego miró a Finnick y Gale. "La formación de Katniss no ha hecho más que empezar y ya está avanzando mucho más allá de mis expectativas inmediatas."

"Tenemos poco tiempo para esperar". Gale escupió en la hierba a sus pies y volvió su mirada a Peeta. "Nuestros reinos son vulnerables sin nosotros. Tendremos que volver tan pronto como sea posible."

Peeta emitió un gruñido y apretó los puños. "La máxima seguridad de tu futura Reina es lo que debería preocuparte por ahora."

"Peeta está en lo correcto." Finnick se alejó del árbol. "Una vez que tengamos todas las condiciones de la esclava y hayamos garantizado su seguridad, podremos volver a nuestros propios reinos y buscar a nuestras propias compañeras."

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?", Preguntó Haymitch y el ceño de Peeta se profundizó. El cachorro estaba demasiado ansioso por unirse con Katniss, en lo que a Peeta se refería.

Y para su sorpresa, él no tenía prisa por su parte. "En diez días más," respondió Peeta.

"¿Diez días?", Gritó Gale. "No tengo tanto tiempo para perder."

"En la medida que sea necesario", Peeta respondió con furia apenas tirando de sus riendas. "Harás lo que debes para servir a tu futura reina _y_ a tu rey."

Después que Katniss oyó el clic del seguro, rodó sobre su costado y cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que Peeta había salido y la había dejado, desesperada de nuevo por un orgasmo. No era sólo eso, sino que estaba esposada y encadenada en el medio de la torre de un castillo. Y por el amor de Dios, ¡Le había dicho que se sintiera a salvo!

Tal vez al igual que la Katniss en el libro, abriría los ojos para encontrarse con la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo. Madge le acariciaría la cara cuando dijera, "¡Despierta, querida Katniss!"

Katniss suspiró y abrió los ojos. Por supuesto Madge no diría "querida Katniss." No, Madge probablemente la sacudiría y le diría algo como, "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Levántate ya!"

Dios, pero echaba de menos a su hermana.

La luz de la luna se derramaba en la habitación, y se preguntó cómo se quedaba tan consistente, tan dorada y durante tanto tiempo.

¿Este mundo no giraba como la Tierra? Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a través del tiempo que había pasado hasta ahora en el reino de Peeta. ¿Fue sólo un día? Parecía una semana ya.

Tal vez era el elixir que Peeta le había dado, pero por alguna razón Katniss no tenía ganas de llorar desde que se lo había tragado. Su pensamiento parecía más claro, y era más fácil analizar por qué la había dejado encadenada a un anillo en medio de la torre de un castillo.

Muchacha, eso sí sonaba raro. _La Dimensión Desconocida_ de lo raro.

Dang, pero todavía quería correrse desesperadamente. Tal vez si se frotaba la vagina con el anillo de metal, por lo menos podría arreglar su inmediata necesidad.

Gimió y Peeeta volvió de nuevo a sus pensamientos. Una lección. Quería darle una lección. ¿Incluso quería que aprendiera algo?

_Eres hermosa, Katniss_, había dicho antes de irse. Había dicho que era hermosa y perfecta, y muchas otras cosas maravillosas más veces de lo que recordaba haber oído jamás en su vida. Oh, le habían dicho que tenía una cara bonita y que sería hermosa si bajaba unas cuantas— bueno, un montón de libras, pero no recordaba a nadie diciéndole que era hermosa tal y como estaba.

Pero si era honesta consigo misma, no era mal parecida en absoluto. Sus ojos eran su mejor característica, de gran tamaño y en forma de almendra, y con una tonalidad color turquesa. No podía ser delgada, pero tenía una buena forma curvada, y no le gustaba el hecho de que tenía los pechos grandes. Su pelo podría estar bien y no ondulado casi rubio como el de Madge, Alice era una verdadera castaña y en la oficina había trabajado con mujeres que pagarían para que su pelo tuviera ese color.

Pero hermosa... Katniss no se había permitido pensar de esa manera. Sería soberbio presumir pensar en sí misma como hermosa, ¿no?

La luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación parecía más brillante aún. Katniss se imaginaba bailando en esos rayos, desnuda, y sin importarle que la vieran — tal vez con Peeta y sus hermanos, todos mirando. Tal vez deleitándose con el hecho de que los hombres disfrutaran de su cuerpo y encontraran que la vista de su desnudez los excitaba.

Una sensación salvaje se movió a través de su cuerpo. ¿Y si era hermosa, al menos de acuerdo a cualquier norma en cualquier planeta de la galaxia distinta a la suya? Después de todo, no era Rubenesque y Twiggy supermodelos?

_Dilo_, una voz pareció decir en su mente. ¿Era la suya? _Dilo en voz alta_.

"Lo soy" Sus palabras estaban alojadas en su garganta. No podía.

_Sí, sí puedes_.

Katniss tragó y pensó en sí misma de la forma que Peeta la veía. El reconocimiento en su mirada mientras la acariciaba con la bufanda, cuando le había arrastrado el flogger por su piel, y cuando la había bañado en la piscina. Sus palabras, sus caricias, la mirada de sus ojos, era increíble, a diferencia de lo que había conocido nunca antes.

_Dilo_, repitió la voz.

"Soy hermosa," Katniss dijo en voz baja. Un hormigueo comenzó en su nuca y por un momento se sentó. Con una voz mucho más fuerte, con más propósito detrás de ella, dijo, "¡_Soy_ hermosa!"

Decir la declaración en voz alta fue — _poderoso_. _Liberador_.

Lo dijo de nuevo, y una vez más mientras se describía como realmente era, no a través de los ojos de la gente de la Tierra con la grasa que tanto odiaba. Podrían haber sido minutos que tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad, o podrían haber sido horas. La liberación podría haber sido lo que veía en los ojos de Peeta, podría ser que lo supo todo el tiempo. Infiernos, podría haber sido el elixir que hizo todo.

En cualquier caso, sonó claro en su corazón. Era como un peso que se había levantado de sus hombros. El peso de los años de abuso a sí misma y que miraba en su imagen. Era hermosa, maldita sea.

Una sensación de calor la abrazó y ella sonrió. No importaba que estuviera esposada y encadenada. Lo importante era que por primera vez en su vida, Katniss Everdeen podría concebir amarse a ella tanto como siempre había querido ser amada por todos los demás.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.**_

_**Mary Evellark: **_Hola! Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta nena. Para toda mujer es importante sentirse hermosa como tu dices y Katniss lo ha conseguido, pero Peeta es el que más contento va a estar con este hallazgo por parte de ella. Bueno yo llevo buscando un Peeta para mi desde... ya ni me acuerdo jajajaja. Bueno Katt y los hermanos de Peeta va a ser otro tipo de conexión que ella tendrá que pasar. Johanna es lo peor de lo peor ya verás lo que intenta hacer contra Katniss y más adelante en otras historias contra Madge, Annie, Effie... va a querer matarla con tus propias manos. Ummm... bollitos de queso... QUE HAMBRE Y MÁS SI SON DE PEETA!

_**milidemily: **_HOLA! Me alegro de tener una nueva visitante por aquí. Espero haberte complacido con respecto a la actualización, te espero en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Peeta despertó al pie de la puerta de la torre donde estaba acurrucado en su forma de tigre. A pesar de que había dormido, su mente seguía estando consciente de Katniss. Había sentido su lucha mientras ella trabajaba en su lección. Y su corazón había conocido una gran alegría cuando sintió su aceptación, y la liberación de su mente, corazón y alma que venía con eso.

El elixir la había ayudado en su progreso, sí, pero el conocimiento tuvo que haber estado en su interior ya que le permitiría llegar al final en horas y no días.

Peeta se estiró y sacó sus garras y dio un ronroneo bajo antes de levantarse y cambiar a su forma de hombre. Después abrió la puerta, y vio a Katniss tirada sobre su vientre, con su cabellera castaña cubriendo completamente su rostro. Tenía las manos esposadas encima de sus caderas y su trasero, ese trasero precioso, estaba esperando para mover su pene en ese agujero apretado.

Se movió detrás de Katniss y primero le besó una nalga, luego la otra. Ella gimió y arqueó las caderas, y él sonrió con al aroma de su inmediata excitación. Su pene respondió endureciéndose como mármol y sólo su estricto control le impidió entrar en ella de inmediato.

"¿Peeta?" Murmuró Katniss debajo de todo ese pelo rubio. Movió la cabeza, pero no pudo quitarse el pelo de los ojos con las manos atadas. "Yo— digo Milord".

"Buenos días, muchacha." Con un toque de sus dedos, sus esposas se desvanecieron y él quitó su cadena desde el anillo central.

Katniss hizo lo que podría haber sido un suspiro o un gemido cuando la ayudó a sentarse. Sí, algo en ella definitivamente era diferente esta mañana, pero mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y su cabellera aún colgando sobre su rostro.

Con las dos manos, levantó la cortina de pelo y se la quitó de la cara. "Puedes mirarme, Katniss."

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su sonrisa y una tentativa cruzó su rostro. Su expresión era más ligera, menos ponderada, y la satisfacción se acurrucó en su vientre.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme?", Le preguntó. "Tienes permiso para hablar."

Katniss se enderezó y lo miró de frente. "Yo... soy hermosa, Milord".

Peeta no permitió que el placer de sus palabras se mostrara en su expresión. En lugar de eso, hizo un gesto lento.

"Sí, Katniss eres muy hermosa. Me complace que lo veas como deberías."

El rosa tiñó sus mejillas y le dio una sonrisa tímida que se estrelló contra su corazón y su alma como un yunque. Si no lo supiera, diría que esta doncella ya había ganado _su_ corazón. Sacó un frasco color naranja con aceite de flor de tili y procedió a frotarlo en sus muñecas y brazos. Haría que cualquier dolor desapareciera de una vez. Después de enviar el vial de regreso a su habitación con su magia, Peeta convocó una pequeña porción de nutritivo bizcocho.

"Esta pequeña cantidad te dará fuerza después de haber sido obligada durante toda la noche, aunque hará poco por tu hambre", dijo mientras sostenía su mano con el pedazo de pastel blanco sobre ella. "Es pastel iseetmi."

Katniss se rió y luego se llevó las manos a la boca y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Él levantó una ceja y dejó caer la mano en su regazo y le dijo: "Lo siento, milord. Esto sólo me recordó a esa historia sobre... um, no importa."

Una risa más pequeña se le escapó mientras comía el pastel, pero Peeta simplemente la vio devorar la tarta.

Cuando se hubo tragado hasta el último bocado, la ayudó a levantarse, después la condujo desde la torre, a través del castillo hacia el jardín del arco iris para desayunar.

De acuerdo a su entrenamiento, lo siguió detrás, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos detrás de su espalda.

El sol de la mañana se sentía de maravilla en la piel de Katniss mientras seguía a Peeta fuera del castillo y por los escalones de frío mármol. Era increíble la cantidad de energía que un pequeño trozo de pastel iseetmi le había dado. Se mordió el labio para reprimir otra risita ante la idea de la tarta y la forma en cómo al igual que Alicia, realmente estaba en el País de las Maravillas. Aunque este era un país de las maravillas un poco _erótico_.

Y era absolutamente impresionante.

Se preguntaba cómo las nubes eran verdes y azules, y cómo todo olía a limpio y fresco.

Katniss también se preguntó por qué estaba de tan buen humor después de pasar una noche esposada y encadenada. Tal vez había algún tipo de droga en ese elixir y el pastel que causaba que su visión fuera, bien, alegre.

El corazón volvió a sus pezones y su pelo se movió por sus hombros desnudos, y ella casi detuvo su caminar cuando se dio cuenta que había otras personas fuera del castillo y en el jardín en el que ahora ella y Peeta estaban atravesando. La vergüenza se vació sobre ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos también, se preguntó qué demonios.

_Ve con la corriente, Katniss. _

Olía a carne asada, pan, verduras asadas, pastas y dulces que llegaban a su nariz, mientras se acercaban a una mesa baja situada en los jardines. Cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, el estómago de Peeta retumbó lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, aunque sonó más como un rugido. La esquina de la boca de Katniss se arqueó y lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo que se arrodillara en la mesa.

"En posición", Peeta le recordó, y Katniss se apresuró a poner las manos detrás de su espalda y bajar los ojos.

Casi mareada por el hambre, miró el despliegue de inusuales platos que ahora olían mejor que todo lo que había olido antes. Pero ¿Por qué Peeta la había obligado a arrodillarse ante la mesa? Pensó en rebelarse, sólo por costumbre. Sin embargo, después de anoche... era como si no se luchara contra más este mundo. En cambio, lo aceptaba más al igual que lo estaba haciendo consigo misma.

Peeta se arrodilló a su lado y pudo ver su erección debajo de sus pestañas. Maldita fuera, ella no tenía en mente un festín con su pene de nuevo.

Parecía estar esperando por ella, por lo que preguntó, "¿Puedo comer ahora, milord?"

"Puedes mirarme", dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y elegía un bocado.

Ella mantuvo sus manos detrás de la espalda, y se vio atraído por su boca mientras él le llevaba lo que parecía una galleta en forma de corazón a la boca. "Abre", ordenó, y luego deslizó el alimento en su boca, con las yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus labios lo que la hizo temblar.

Katniss cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la galleta se derritió en su lengua. Era similar a pan sin levadura, cubierto con una pasta cremosa con hierbas, y era increíble.

Una lengua caliente, húmeda bailó en su pezón y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando ante sus ojos apareció su rubia cabeza bajando, y su lengua en movimiento a su otro seno.

"Milord", murmuró ella y se arqueó hacia él, pero él se apartó.

"Recuerda, mi amada Katniss." El tatuaje de corazón en su bíceps ondulaba cuando otro alimento llegó sobre la mesa, ésta parecía ser una albóndiga del tamaño de una moneda. "Estás aquí para mi placer, no el tuyo."

Un escalofrío se perdió por su espina. _Wow_. Lo que una simple declaración le hacía. Deseaba su placer. De alguna manera estar con él así era aún más emocionante. Este rey podría haber tenido alguien de su reino, a la magnífica Rue, incluso, sin embargo, optó por estar con Katniss.

Le recordó de nuevo su intercambio de poder — su sumisión para su placer.

Cosa difícil.

"Abre", repitió y le metió la bolita de comida a través de los labios.

Inmediatamente una explosión de sabores silvestres entró en erupción, nuez, picante y exótica. En el mismo momento Peeta le jaló sus dos pezones bastante fuerte, tanto que ella habría gritado si su boca no hubiera estado llena.

La comida continuó con Peeta alternando entre tomar un bocado de comida para sí mismo, después alimentándola y torturándola eróticamente. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la hizo comer una pieza de fruta roja que sabía a una mezcla de piña, coco y miel, mientras movía un dedo en su vagina y le acariciaba el clítoris.

El collar, la cadena, y los corazones de cristal que colgaban de sus pezones eran un recordatorio constante que ella estaba a su mando y la controlaba.

Y a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba _mucho._

La forma en que la hacía sentir tan caliente, húmeda y necesitada, quería que se saliera con la suya _ahora_.

Cuando llegó al postre, Peeta le ordenó que se levantara de sus rodillas y empujo sus pechos hacia adelante y abrió sus muslos. "Come esto dulce", dijo al tiempo que movía una pieza en forma de corazón con una sustancia dorada en la boca. Mientras masticaba el postre, se bajó en cuclillas como tigre, y sacó la lengua hasta llegar a su vagina. Ella casi se corrió.

El trozo de pastel dulce era pesado y masticable, cerrando sus mandíbulas, no podía hablar para decirle que estaba a punto de correrse. Su barba ligera le rozaba los labios de su vagina, estimulándola aún más, y sus ojos estaban puestos en ella mientras la lamía otra vez. Sin duda, ¿él podía ver lo que estaba haciendo con ella?

Con su mandíbula cerrada aún, Katniss captó su mirada, preguntándole con los ojos si podía llegar al clímax, pero él negó con la cabeza, _no_.

Sufrió más trazos de su lengua y trató de luchar contra el orgasmo, pero era demasiado poderoso. Un pequeño grito se le escapó cuando el pastel se disolvió y pudo abrir su mandíbula. Si bien las caderas se sacudieron contra su boca, Peeta apretó la cara más duro contra sus pliegues, lamiendo con su áspera lengua y gruñendo mientras devoraba su vagina.

El miedo se acurrucó en su vientre, mezclándose con la intensidad de su orgasmo. Acababa de correrse sin su permiso.

¿Sería castigada en la torre de nuevo?

Katniss puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerse de él y colapsó. "Peeta quiero decir, Milord." Apenas podía hablar, tan intensas eran las sensaciones. "No puedo soportarlo más. Estoy —me voy a correr otra vez."

Peeta se levantó y Katniss quitó las manos de sus hombros y espalda, y se enderezó lo mejor que pudo mientras tenía la sensación que iba a derretirse en un charco de saliva.

Metiendo la mano en ella, le tomó un puñado de cabellos, y la arrastró más o menos a él. Todo lo que le impedía caer hacia adelante era su dominio sobre ella. El dolor de su pelo estirado en realidad era un dolor agradable, uno que hacía que quisiera que fuera aún más duro con ella. Para tener aún más control de ella.

"Dime que eres hermosa, Katniss." Su mirada verde hielo viajó hacia abajo sobre sus pechos, cintura, caderas y de nuevo a su cara. "Quiero escucharlo de tus labios otra vez."

"Yo..." Ella se humedeció los labios. "_Soy_ hermosa, Milord".

"¡Una vez más!", Exigió, liberándola.

Katniss se enderezó, abriendo las rodillas, empujando sus pechos y elevándose por sobre su barbilla. "_Soy_ hermosa, Milord".

Peeta le dio una sonrisa salvaje. "Ahora tu castigo por llegar al orgasmo sin mi permiso."

Oh, maldita sea. Ella esperaba que él se hubiera olvidado de eso.

Aunque, dependía de _cómo_ tuviera intención de castigarla.

Movió los dedos sobre la mesa, haciendo que platos y sobras, y todo lo demás _se desvaneciera_. La mandíbula de Katniss cayó y su mirada se cortó desde donde estaba la mesa a los ojos de Peeta.

Le tendió la mano y la cinta azul claro para el cabello apareció en su palma. Magia. Sí, el chico hacía magia. Era real, no un acto de Las Vegas con tigres blancos y... eh... _¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?_ Se preguntó mientras él se acercaba a ella con la cinta, y luego la rodeaba hasta quedar detrás de ella. En un momento sólo ató la tira de raso sobre sus ojos, vendándole los ojos con ella. Era suficientemente ancha y gruesa como para que no pudiera ver a través del material.

"Esta hermosa cabellera," murmuró Peeta mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello.

Debido a que no podía ver, las sensaciones se intensificaron y se estremeció. Pero cuando la mano estrechó la cadena de frío metal y se deslizó por su longitud, una sensación de miedo y emoción corrió a través de ella.

Él no la había golpeado con la cadena, ¿verdad? No como Stone había azotado a Jon con su cadena. Eso era de demasiado dolor para ella. No, desconfiaría de Peeta. Él no haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Casi podría relacionarse con su ex, aunque — Jon tenía pinzas en los pezones y un collar con cadena. Los anillos colgando de los pezones de Katniss los mantenían duros y constantemente excitada, pero estaba muy feliz de no tener abrazaderas como Jon las había tenido.

La cadena del cuello... de alguna manera era un poder en sí mismo. Saber que ella era responsable del placer de Peeta era embriagador.

"Ven, muchacha," gruñó en ese tono profundo sensual que hacía excitarse su vagina y humedecerse con anticipación, y él tiró de la cadena.

Las piernas de Katniss casi se negaron a cooperar, estaba tan nerviosa y excitada. Cuando se puso de pie, tiró de la cadena y apenas evitó tropezarse y caer adelante.

"¿Confías en mí, Katniss?", Preguntó mientras la conducía por el césped. "Si lo haces, entonces me lo demostrarás."

A pesar de que no podía ver a dónde iba, Katniss se enderezó y mantuvo la barbilla alta, las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, lo que la obligó a caminar sin vacilación. "Sí, milord. Mi confianza es absoluta".

Un murmullo se levantó en Peeta, sonaba como la bestia feroz de la selva en que había cambiado el primer momento cuando Rue la había llevado desde el castillo. Caminaron un rato en silencio, Katniss imaginando las miradas de los súbditos del rey, y pensando que la gente se sorprendería excitantemente. Finalmente los sonidos, olores, y el aire cambiaron, diciéndole que habían salido de los jardines del arco iris y entrado en la selva.

La hierba crecía más alta, llegando a las caderas de Katniss y acariciando su sensible piel y su vagina mientras lo seguía ciegamente a donde la llevaba. Las hojas de palmera acariciaban sus pezones y los corazones que colgaban en un salvaje baile contra sus pechos.

A su alrededor los sonidos de la selva parecían más fuertes, más intensos. Con más miedo y emoción. Una cascada tronaba en algún lugar cercano, los monos chillaban, los pájaros charlaban y gritaban, y ella no podía dejar de sentir escalofrío al oír el grito de una especie de gato salvaje, como un jaguar.

_Confío en Peeta_, se repitió en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez, fomentando la confianza. _Confío en él_.

El miembro de Peeta se había endurecido hasta que estuvo segura que lo podía utilizar como lanza. Sería una muy buena arma, también.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción se apoderó de él mientras su futura reina obedientemente lo seguía en la selva, _confiando_ en él. Sentía los cambios en ella cada vez más completa. De hecho era una persona que aprendía rápido, y había nacido para gobernar a su lado.

Cuando llegó al sitio sagrado de unión, Peeta se detuvo y se complació cuando Katniss respondió inmediatamente a la presión disminuyendo en la cadena y se detuvo también.

Envolvió la cadena apretada alrededor de su puño y tiró con suficiente fuerza para hacer tropezar a Katniss con ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando su pene rozó su vientre y olfateó el aire, tomando su elixir embriagador. Llevó sus labios por encima y le susurró, "¿Quieres que tu rey te folle, muchacha?"

Katniss tembló visiblemente, y cuando se lamió los labios, la lengua casi rozó su boca. "Sí, milord. Quiero decir, si por favor."

"Quizá". Peeta sacudió el corazón colgando de un pezón. "O quizá prefiera disfrutar de tu boca en mi miembro, muchacha."

"Lo que quieras, Milord".

Sonrió y se preguntó si estaría tan ansiosa por agradarlo cuando dijo, "Como castigo por llegar al clímax sin permiso, tal vez debería obligarte a verme follando a mis siervos. Quizá a Rue".

La consternación cruzó las facciones de Katniss y su boca se abrió y cerró en una delgada línea de forma ajustada.

"Estoy esperando", murmuró cerca de su oído.

"¿Eso-eso le daría placer?" Preguntó en un tono que dijo que prefería comer corteza de abejas que verlo penetrando a otra mujer.

"Sería mi placer, que mis hermanos me acompañaran en follarte." Peeta hizo una pausa y sonrió ante la mirada de curiosidad y sorpresa que cruzó su expresión, y por un momento deseó que no tuviera los ojos vendados para que pudiera ver sus ojos. "¿Te gustaría tenerme y a mis hermanos a la vez, moza?"

"¿A Los cuatro?" La piel de Katniss sudó y el olor de su deseo fue fuerte. "Yo... ah... si es lo que te place, milord."

Con su magia, Peeta recuperó una hoja del árbol thech'tok. Dejó deslizar la muy fina cadena entre sus senos hasta que el anillo al final se estableció en su montículo. Cuando acarició con las hojas de thech'tok sus pezones, Katniss jadeó y se arqueó hacia su toque.

"Es _mi_ placer", le recordó y pasó la hoja de plumas por su vientre y monte de Venus. "Voy a hacer que Rue afeite tu coño para poder ver mejor tu deliciosa carne."

Se arrodilló ante ella y apretó la mano en el interior de sus muslos, y ella amplió su postura de forma automática. "Mmm, sí. Tan perfecta."

Katniss gimió mientras acariciaba con la hoja su húmeda abertura. "Tranquila, muchacha" le amonestó, y acarició el interior de sus muslos, jugando más con la humedad de su Quim. Una gota de su jugo bajó por su pierna y él se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó con la lengua. Sus muslos temblaron y él pudo decir que le estaba tomando esfuerzo no gemir en voz alta.

Él se puso de pie y lentamente la rodeó, disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo suavemente curvado, con sus completos y perfectos pechos y sus caderas bien redondeadas. Cuando se puso de pie detrás de ella, levantó su largo cabello y lo empujó sobre uno de sus hombros para que estuviera fuera de su camino. Por los cielos, su pene seguramente explotaría si no la tenía pronto.

Katniss se estremeció y fue lo único que pudo hacer para contener otro gemido. Este hombre la estaba torturando, volviéndola loca. Más que antes, si era posible. Lo deseaba tanto en su interior que podría gritar.

_Su Placer_. Ella debía estar pensando en él, no en ella. Si realmente confiaba en él, tenía que creer que él le daría lo que necesitaba. Bueno, él sin duda obtendría gran placer en jugar con ella, sacando su excitación y la suya propia.

No estaba segura si podía disfrutar mucho más de esto. Todo era sobre enloquecerla.

Peeta continuó su sensual asalto, acariciándola con algo ligero, pero diferente, sobre su piel.

Sin vista, todos sus otros sentidos se agudizaron. Podía oler el rico suelo fresco de la selva, el fragante perfume de las orquídeas, y un sinnúmero de otros olores que no pudo identificar.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Katniss contuvo otro gemido mientras Peeta pasaba las plumas sobre cada una de sus nalgas, trasero y entre ellas, después por la parte posterior de cada muslo. Se tomó su tiempo, moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de sus rodillas, tobillos y luego moviéndose de nuevo hacia arriba.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que él le hubiera agregado otro castigo, habría gritado.

Por último, Peeta se levantó detrás de Katniss y apretó su cuerpo duro y musculoso en su contra más suave, en forma redonda. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que casi se ahoga por los sonidos de los animales y el rugido de la cascada en la selva. Metió su pene en sus manos juntas y ella movió los dedos alrededor de su longitud mientras él se movía hacia atrás y adelante.

"¿Cómo voy a castigarte, dulce muchacha?" Murmuró junto a su oído y ella se estremeció ante la idea de lo que podría ocurrirle. "Creo que encontraré muy agradable pegarte".


End file.
